


Mizu no Hoshi

by E_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Español | Spanish, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Durante sus batallas, las guerreras de la Luna estuvieron faltas de una compañera: Sailor Mercury. Un enemigo nuevo aparece y su compañera faltante está cerca de ellas al fin.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Encontré éste fic entre mis archivos, completo. Lo escribí entre el 2002 y el 2004 según la fecha de los archivos. ¡Y aquí están! Lo editaré todo y lo subiré conforme tenga oportunidad. Gracias de antemano por leer.

# Prólogo

_Agua._

_Una gran cantidad de agua en reposo._

_Flotando sobre la cristalina superficie, una figura femenina hace bailar al elemento a su antojo. En su frente, un azulado signo casi indistinguible brilla._

Eso era todo lo que Rei veía en ese sueño que venía repitiéndose desde hacía varias semanas, ¿qué trataba de revelarle? Aun no se lo había comentado a sus compañeras, quería esperar algún otro movimiento de parte de la figura en su mente, una pista más. Lo que veía hasta el momento no le decía nada.

No creyó que se tratara de algún enemigo, no sentía energía maligno ni peligro alguno. Deseaba que fuera, pues les costó mucho trabajo deshacerse del último, Galaxia. Mucho trabajo, por que no estaba completo el equipo, les faltaba una sailor, cuya posición en el grupo era la del cerebro; y sin cerebro, fue muy difícil... Ella y Neptuno tuvieron que dividirse ese trabajo, con visiones y las imágenes del espejo apenas si pudieron suplir el trabajo que tenía que hacer la sailor faltante. Sailor Mercury, según Luna y Artemis, que se habían dedicado a buscarla esos dos últimos años, y que hasta hace pocos días rindieron, pensando que tal vez ella no reencarnó como las demás.

Una corazonada le decía que no tardaría en conocer la identidad de esa figura en el agua.


	2. Parte 1

# Parte 1

Una mujer madura y de elegante presencia vestida de bata blanca se encontraba en la dirección del hospital en espera de su jefe, éste la había citado para un asunto con carácter urgente. Se trataba de Saeko Mizuno, una de las mejores doctoras extranjeras en toda Alemania. El director llegó, se veía contento pero apurado a la vez.

─Doctora Mizuno, estoy muy feliz de comunicarle que en la universidad han aceptado su trabajo sobre las nuevas técnicas quirúrgicas con láser, le están ofreciendo una beca para la investigación en la universidad donde podrá trabajar como interna ─informó el director, felicitándola por su logró.

La mujer se alegró de inmediato, pero su gestó no tardó en tornarse preocupado al notar el gesto atribulado del hombre. ─Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, Director, estoy muy feliz, pero siento que habrá un “pero” ahora, ¿verdad?

─Lo hay, se trata de Ami ─completó el decano. A eso se debía su preocupación, sabía muy bien que Saeko siempre viajaba a todos lados con su única hija─. La universidad no contempla que usted lleve acompañantes ─explicó, serio─. Me atrevo a pedirle que no puede desaprovechar ésta oportunidad, es lo que ha estado buscando desde que llegó aquí.

Saeko permaneció en silencio, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. ─Es cierto.

─Le sugiero que busque con quién dejarla una temporada, no creo que quiera rechazar una oportunidad como ésta, estuvo años trabajando en éste proyecto ─dijo el director con un suspiro─. Piénselo, doctora Saeko, y después me dice su decisión. Tómese el día y vaya con su hija, hable con ella.

─Gracias ─fue lo único que dijo y se retiró en silencio.

Saeko manejó hasta su casa, pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Ami con la noticia. Al llegar, la encontró con su profesora privada tomando clases. Ami no asistía a la escuela publica por la sencilla razón de ser una chica prodigio, y tampoco a una privada por tener muchos problemas para socializar y una timidez que todavía no podía superar, ningún intento de socialización funcionó al final. Y esto último era una pena porque Ami era una chica dulce y tranquila, pero ante la gente nueva solía comportarse cerrada. No podía dejarla con cualquiera.

La profesora se despidió y madre e hija se quedaron solas.

─Mamá, bienvenida. Qué bueno que llegaste temprano ─exclamó Ami, abrazándose a su madre. Ésta le recibió cálidamente y le acarició su cabello─. ¿Te dieron el día libre? ─sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre, pero estos reflejaban cierta preocupación─. ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

─Ami, aceptaron mi trabajo de investigación en la universidad ─dijo, seria.

─¡Qué bueno! Me alegro mucho por ti, mamá ─exclamó la joven, contenta, pero el gesto de su madre logró que su sonrisa se borrara casi de inmediato─. ¿Porqué estás así?

Saeko soltó algunas lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza. ─No la aceptaré ─dijo con su voz quebrada.

─¿Porqué?

─Por que no podré llevarte ésta vez, la universidad permite acompañantes, estaré como interna viviendo en las instalaciones ─explicó entre lágrimas. Por su posición, no pudo ver el primer gesto de Ami, pero más o menos se lo pudo imaginar. No quería dejarla con cualquier persona, había hecho buenas amistades entre sus colegas del hospital, pero, por lo mismo de su profesión, no podrían cuidar a Ami. No quería que estuviera más sola de lo que ya lo estaba.

─Mamá, por favor, acéptala ─dijo Ami con suavidad, su voz no denotaba más que alegría. De nuevo sus ojos se encontraron, pero la joven parecía feliz, contrario al lloroso gesto de la madre─. Has trabajado mucho en ese proyecto, no puedes abandonarlo.

─Ami ─su tono de voz claramente indicaba lo sorprendida que estaba de esa reacción.

─Puedes dejarme con quien quieras, prometo que estaré bien donde decidas que me quede ─dijo con una enorme sonrisa─. Pero, por favor, no quiero saber que por mí abandonaste todo tu duro trabajo.

Casi de inmediato, Saeko le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla.

─Ami, gracias ─dijo a su oído antes de besar su frente. De pronto, algo le vino a la mente. Una familia que conocía en Japón y con la que podría contar. No estaba de más que Ami volviera a su país natal una temporada─ Ami, ¿te gustaría estar en Japón?

─¿Japón? ─preguntó, sorprendida. Dejaron Japón después de que sus padres de divorciaran. No recordaba mucho de su país natal, así que, ¿porqué no? Le sonrió a su madre─. Sí, sí quiero ir.

─Sé que estarás en buenas manos, Ami.

Saeko recordaba a un viejo amigo suyo, un sacerdote sintoísta ya entrado en años a quien conocía desde su niñez y a quien cuidó en más de una ocasión en el hospital local de Juuban, su distrito natal, cuando ella estaba recién titulada en medicina. Podía confiarle a él a su pequeña Ami, además, sabía por cartas y esporádicas llamadas telefónicas que él tenía una nieta más o menos de la misma edad que su hija. Esa era una buena oportunidad para que Ami comenzara a hacer amistades aunque fuera por la fuerza, fuera de su zona de confort.

Un par de días después, Saeko se puso en contacto con el sacerdote contándole la situación y preguntándole si podía hacerse cargo de Ami por una temporada. Se alegró al recibir un sí por respuesta.

Antes de partir, Ami parecía entusiasmada con el logro de su madre, pero en realidad, se sentía terriblemente triste y asustada por separarse de ella; no quiso demostrarlo, pues sabía que su madre había esperado años enteros por una oportunidad así y no quería ser un estorbo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar su tristeza y animar a su madre los últimos días que estuvieron juntas.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Ami se negó a llorar durante la despedida a pesar de que el nudo en su garganta la estaba matando de asfixia. Incluso en el avión no quiso desahogarse, pues la presencia de tanta gente la cohibió. Ella misma no recordaba mucho a ese sacerdote del que su madre le habló, sólo deseaba volver a verla lo más pronto posible.

─Mama ─fue lo único que pudo susurrar durante el vuelo.

*****

Por varios días Rei había notado muy apurado a su abuelo y a Yuuichiro, andaban de un lado para otro y arreglaban un cuarto contiguo del suyo que anteriormente usaban como bodega. No se había acercado a ver el cuarto y mucho menos preguntado el porqué de su apuro, estaba muy entretenida con sus amigas, con quienes hacía poco disfrutaba de una merecida temporada de paz y tranquilidad, sin enemigos y sin más preocupaciones que... ¡pasar a segundo de preparatoria!

Si entraron a preparatoria fue por un milagro de los dioses, pues todas tenían calificaciones que daban miedo y estaban amenazadas por sus profesores a repetir año. Los exámenes se acercaban en unas semanas y no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar a estudiar. Para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria (examen que Rei no tuvo que sufrir, pero sí las sesiones de repaso) tuvieron la ayuda de Michiru, pero ésta vez, ni ella ni Setsuna estaban ahí para auxiliarlas con las sesiones de estudio.

Cierta tarde de uno día de esos, ella y sus amigas se reunieron en el templo para estudiar. Estudiar, claro, como si Usagi y Rei peleando y Minako y Makoto babeando por los modelos de las revistas fuera una sesión de estudio. Estaban en sus propios asuntos cuando vieron que Yuuichiro y el abuelo de Rei salían a toda prisa y subían al auto del primero.

─¿Adónde van? ─preguntó Usagi con curiosidad.

─No lo sé, han estado trabajando mucho estos días ─contestó Rei─. La han pasado arreglando el cuarto que está al lado de mi dormitorio ─explicó con extrañeza.

─¿Para qué? ─preguntaron Minako y Makoto al unísono─. ¿Qué no era una bodega de cosas inútiles? ─continuó Makoto. Rei asintió.

─¿Y porqué no vamos a ver? ─propuso Mina, igual de curiosa que Usagi. Todas aceptaron y, de la sala de estar, fueron al dichoso cuarto que, para sorpresa de todas, se había transformado en un bonito dormitorio. Tenía una cama individual, un escritorio con... ¿una computadora? Decenas de libros embolsados, algunas cajas con quién sabe qué tantas cosas dentro, un librero aun vacío y todos los muebles propios de un cuarto.

─¿Qué es todo esto? ─se preguntó Rei con sorpresa.

─El remitente de todos estos paquetes es una tal Saeko Mizuno ─dijo Makoto, leyendo la etiqueta de una de las cajas─. ¿La conoces, Rei?

La aludida negó con la cabeza mientras observaba la gran cantidad de libros que estaban ahí. Pudo distinguir el titulo de uno de ellos a través de la bolsa de plástico y ¡no entendió nada! ¡Estaba en otro idioma!─. Sigo sin saber qué pasa aquí ─murmuró Rei.

─Es como si alguien fuera a mudarse ─comentó Usagi, analizando la computadora como si se tratara de un objeto extraño. De pronto sintió mucha atención encima de ella, volteó a verlas y descubrió que todas le miraban con la boca abierta y un gesto incrédulo─. ¿Qué? ─preguntó, confundida.

─¡Ah! tiene razón! ─gritó Rei, aterrada─. ¡Ahora sí se va a acabar el mundo! ¡Ha dicho algo razonable! ─de inmediato, se hincó y comenzó a rezar, solo por enfadar a su rubia amiga. Makoto y Minako se abrazaron entre sí, mirando a su princesa con los ojos muy abiertos.

─Qué malas son ─balbuceó Usagi entre pucheros─. ¡Buaaa!

*****

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, el sacerdote y Yuuichiro esperaban a su nueva inquilina: la hija de una amistad del abuelo. Una jovencita de sólo quince años a la que el abuelo conoció antes de partiera a Alemania con su madre, cuando sólo contaba con cinco años.

─¿Cómo es ella, maestro? ─preguntó Yuuichiro, mirando atentamente a la gente que bajaba de sus vuelos con prisa o esperaba su equipaje.

─La reconocerás de inmediato ─dijo el viejo con tranquilidad─. Tiene cabello corto y azul, seguramente traerá puestas sus gafas ─explicó, observando también a la gente que no paraba de arribar. Esa fue la descripción que Saeko le dio por teléfono días antes, realmente no era tan diferente de cuando era pequeña.

Entonces la reconocieron, su pequeña cabeza apenas asomándose entre el gentío. Traía puesta ropa clara, calzado deportivo, gafas, una maleta de mano y un gesto de nervios en su rostro. Comenzaron a hacerle señas con ambos brazos y ella no tardó en verlos, reconociendo la ropa sacerdotal que llevaba el viejo y que su madre le había descrito con lujo de detalles.

Con algunos tropezones y choques con el resto de los pasajeros, logró llegar con ellos. Al principio no supo qué hacer, pero recordó todo lo que su madre le había enseñado sobre cortesías y saludos de su país natal, y lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse educadamente ante ellos. Yuuichiro y el abuelo correspondieron el saludo.

─Bu-buenas tardes, señor Hino ─dijo en voz baja, bastante nerviosa─. Soy Mizuno Ami, es un honor conocerlo.

El sacerdote acarició su cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente, lo que por fin pareció tranquilizar a la chica. Ami también sonrió y suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo que sus nervios se apaciguaban ante la paternal sonrisa.

─Ami, ya me conocías, es sólo que no te acuerdas. Eras muy pequeña cuando te fuiste ─dijo el viejo con gentileza.

─Perdón ─susurró, sonrojada.

─No te preocupes, es normal que no me recuerdes ─rió alegremente─. Éste muchacho es Yuuichiro, mi discípulo ─continuó, señalando al alto joven a su lado.

─Mucho gusto, señorita Ami ─saludó el castaño con suma amabilidad, inclinándose.

─Igualmente ─respondió Ami y dejó que el joven llevara su maleta, el gesto y los movimientos que él hizo así lo indicaban.

─Es hora de irnos, es un poco tarde ─indicó el sacerdote, encaminándose a la salida. De pronto, escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes del estómago de Ami. Miró a la chica, que estaba demasiado sonrojada mientras se sujetaba discretamente el estómago con una mano─. ¿No comiste, Ami?

Ami negó con la cabeza. ─No me gusta la comida del avión ─respondió enseguida, apenada.

─Me han dicho que la comida de los aviones es mala, no te culpo ─rió el viejo─, pasaremos a algún lugar en el camino para que comas algo.

Subieron al auto de Yuuichiro y, tal como lo prometieron, se detuvieron en un restaurante de okomiyaki en su camino al Templo Hikawa.

*****

En tanto, en el templo, Rei acababa de despedir a sus amigas, ya casi anochecía. A final de cuentas no estudiaron nada, es más, Usagi olvidó sus libros de texto y sólo perdieron el tiempo el resto de la tarde. Antes de volver al interior del templo vio que el auto llegaba. De ahí salieron Yuuichiro, su abuelo y una jovencita.

Salió a recibir al trío, poniendo especial atención a la chica de gafas.

─Ami ─dijo el abuelo mientras se colocaba junto a la sacerdotisa─. Ella es mi nieta Rei Hino.

De inmediato Ami se inclinó educadamente ante ella. ─Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Rei ─le saludó con su voz baja, casi susurrante.

Rei correspondió el saludo, un tanto sorprendida de tener una invitada.

─Rei, Ami se quedará con nosotros una temporada ─explicó el abuelo en cuanto entraron al templo. Ya estando los cuatro adentro en el recibidor principal, les contó a ella y a Yuuichiro los motivos del hospedaje de Ami. Mientras ésta bebía su té en silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas al oír hablar de su madre, a quien extrañaba demasiado.

Cenaron algo ligero y después se retiraron a sus dormitorios.

─Hey, Ami ─Rei era mucho más informal, además podía hablarle así, no era difícil adivinar que su nueva inquilina era un poco más joven que ella misma─, ¿quieres que te ayude a desempacar? ─preguntó antes de entrar a su habitación, no estaba de más preguntarle. La joven le sonrió, tímida, y negó con la cabeza.

─Acomodaré todo mañana ─explicó con su suave voz. Se sujetó la sien y agregó─. El viaje fue muy largo y estoy algo cansada.

─De acuerdo, pero si necesitas ayuda, dime ─dijo Rei, mirándole con pena. Ami afirmó con un gesto y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación, pero a Rei se le ocurrió algo que tal vez podría ayudar a su nueva invitada─. Ami ─volvió a llamarle.

─¿Sí?

─¿Quieres darte una ducha antes de ir a dormir? ─le propuso, sonriente─, estoy segura de que te ayudará a descansar mejor.

Ami suspiró y le regresó la sonrisa. La idea le agradó bastante, un buen baño le quitaría el malestar de su cuerpo y ese extraño aroma del avión. ─Gracias, señorita Rei.

─No agradezcas nada, sirve que platicamos un poco y nos conocemos mejor ─dijo Rei─. Ven, te guiaré al cuarto de baño.

Ami se dio una relajante ducha. No platicó mucho con Rei, pero lo poco que hablaron bastó para que la sacerdotisa descubriera un poco de la tímida y cerrada personalidad de la nueva habitante del templo; incluso descubrió un ligero acento en su tono voz, quizá por que también dominaba el alemán como ella le había platicado, además de su idioma natal.

─Hasta mañana, señorita Rei, prometo levantarme temprano para ayudarla con los quehaceres ─dijo, pero no pudo volver a su cuarto aun, la sacerdotisa le retuvo con un gesto.

─Olvida eso, mañana descansa y acomoda tus cosas sin prisa, después nos pondremos de acuerdo para repartirnos los quehaceres ─respondió con una amable sonrisa─. Por favor, siéntete como en casa y recuerda que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

Ami asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de forma dulce. Rei era una persona muy agradable. ─Gracias.

_**Continuará...** _


	3. Parte 2

# Parte 2

Sábado por la mañana, las siete en punto. La alarma del reloj no dejaba de sonar. Sin muchas ganas de levantarse tan temprano, pateó las cobijas que la tentaban con su somnífera calidez. Se levantó casi a rastras camino al cuarto de baño, tenía la esperanza de que un buen baño terminara de despertarla.

─Diablos, debe estar helada ─pensó con enojo al recordar que el torpe de Yuuichiro nunca calentaba el agua del baño temprano. Tendría que despertarlo o, si estaba ocupado con otra cosa, tendría que calentar el agua ella misma. Pensaba en ello cuando algo hizo que abriera bien los ojos, notó que la tina despedía una nube de vapor. Se acercó y metió la mano al agua, estaba a una agradable temperatura─. ¿Fue Yuuichiro? ─se preguntó en voz baja y se asomó al exterior por la ventana cerca de la tina, descubriendo que la persona que calentaba el agua era su nueva inquilina─. ¿Ami?

La aludida levantó la cabeza y sonrió. ─Buenos días, señorita Rei ─saludó, poniéndose de pie y acercando su rostro a la ventana─, ¿está bien la temperatura del agua?

Rei, aún asombrada, tartamudeó un poco antes de contestar. ─Err... Um... Sí, Ami, así está bien, gracias─. Se frotó los ojos para despertar bien, asegurándose de que no fuera un sueño─. ¿Qué haces despierta a ésta hora? ─le preguntó enseguida─. Deberías estar descansando.

Ami se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. ─Yo, bueno, estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano. Quise ayudar con los quehaceres y mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra al horario de aquí, no dormí mucho. Y el señor Hino me comentó que a usted le gusta bañarse a buena hora y ─se sonrojó más mientras su tono de voz se tornaba más y más apenado─... Que también regañaba mucho al joven Yuuichiro por que nunca tenía el agua lista y... Sólo quería ayudarlo.

Rei le sonrió para tranquilizarla. ─Está bien, no te preocupes ─le dijo─, y muchas gracias ─Ami alzó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Rei, regresándosela a los pocos segundos─. No tardaré mucho y después puedes entrar tú. Por mientras, ¿me ayudas a barrer el patio? Las escobas están en un cobertizo a tu izquierda.

─De acuerdo ─respondió Ami con un gesto alegre, retirándose de inmediato. Por alguna razón le era cómodo hablar con Rei.

Por su lado, Rei la vio alejarse y solo sonrió una vez más antes de ducharse. Pensaba cómo una joven de esa edad podía ser tan responsable y acomedida. ─Quince años ─murmuró Rei─, es como si tuviera dieciocho ─lo cierto era que esa timidez suya era bastante marcada. Pensó que, quizá, ella no tenía muchos amigos si era así de tímida y nerviosa─. Puede que no tenga ningún amigo ─supuso con tristeza, no era difícil de adivinar en realidad.

Se prometió así misma ser amiga de esa chica que le causaba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad al estar a su lado, le resultaba bastante familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto en algún otro lado.

Terminó de bañarse y, al salir, descubrió con sorpresa que Ami ya llevaba más de la mitad del patio. ─Creo que me tardé mucho en la ducha, disculpa, Ami ─dijo, apenada.

─¿Uh? No, no se preocupe, señorita Rei ─respondió Ami, mostrándole por primera vez su gesto afable y tranquilo. Rei le sonrió.

─¿Al menos me dejarás ayudarte a desempacar? ─le preguntó, comenzando a barrer la parte que aun faltaba. Vio a Ami sonrojarse de nuevo y sospechó algo─. No me digas que ya acabaste ─murmuró con tono poco complacido. Ella no respondió. Confirmó su sospecha─. ¿A qué hora te despertaste? ─le preguntó enseguida, adivinando que ya había acabado.

─Estoy despierta desde las cuatro, mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra al horario de aquí ─respondió en voz baja, bajando su rostro ruborizado.

─Oh.

Se quedaron calladas unos segundos. Ésta vez, Ami abrió la boca primero. ─No eran muchas cosas ─explicó─. No traje tanto, fue rápido en realidad ─agregó.

─Ami, ¿te gustaría que te enseñara los alrededores? ─le propuso Rei, cambiando el tema por completo─. ¿Irás a la misma escuela que yo, o no? ─eso lo habían conversado el día anterior─. Puedo mostrarte el camino y algunos otros lugares importantes. ¿Qué dices? Voy a presentarte a mis amigas, estoy segura de que te agradarán.

─Sí, gracias ─contestó después de pensarlo unos segundos─. Me encantaría ─sonrió de una forma bastante peculiar, casi alegre. Rei también le sonrió.

*****

Usagi, Makoto y Minako esperaban a Rei en la cafetería Crown. La sacerdotisa les había confirmado por teléfono esa mañana que, efectivamente, alguien se había mudado al templo y quería presentarles a su nuevo huésped. Y como Rei no específico quién era la persona, Makoto y Minako ya daban por hecho que se trataba de un chico guapo. Usagi estaba más entretenida comiendo su enorme helado de chocolate que Makoto le compró minutos antes.

─¿Porqué dejan que Usagi coma tanto? ─preguntó una profunda voz con tono de broma. Todas voltearon, era Rei y venía acompañada de una jovencita.

─Rei, eres mala ─lloriqueó Usagi, con su boca y sus mejillas llenas de chocolate. Entonces vio a la joven que la acompañaba─. Hola, soy Usagi, ¿eres tú quién se ha mudado al templo? ─preguntó enseguida con una enorme sonrisa.

─Soy Ami Mizuno, mucho gusto ─respondió Ami de una forma muy educada.

─Deja te las presento ─dijo Rei─. Ella es Makoto Kino ─comenzó, señalando a la alta chica castaña, para después seguir con la rubia que estaba a su lado─ Ella es Minako Aino y ya sabes el nombre de la glotona de Usagi Tsukino.

─Es un placer conocerlas ─dijo Ami, tomando asiento al lado de Rei que, a su vez, se sentó junto a Usagi. Se sentía algo nerviosa pero no podía negar que las amigas de Rei eran agradables y simpáticas. No tardó en reírse un poco por las bromas de Minako o del rostro de enamorada que ponía Makoto cada que veía a un chico guapo, o de la constante y graciosa forma de pelear de Usagi y Rei.

─Ami, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte con éste pajarraco de mal agüero? ─le preguntó Usagi después de un rato de estar bromeando con todas. Obviamente, al decir “pajarraco de mal agüero” se refería a Rei.

─¡No hables así de mi, cabeza de bombón! ─le reclamó Rei, bastante ofendida por la forma en que Usagi la llamó, pero la conejita se fingió sorda a pesar de que Rei la llamó por ese apodo que era exclusivo de su novio.

Ami se mostró un poco nerviosa por la discusión de Rei y Usagi y su iniciada guerra de lenguas, pero Makoto se le acercó un poco al notarlo y le susurró. ─Ellas siempre se comportan así, no te preocupes. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando ─enseguida, Minako le miró y afirmó con un gesto.

Sonrió, ya menos nerviosa. ─Me quedaré hasta que mi madre termine una investigación ─explicó Ami, deteniendo, sin querer, la pelea del par─. Más o menos un año ─agregó.

Usagi pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. ─¿Y extrañas a tu mamá? ─volvió a preguntarle sin saber que, con esa pregunta, destrozó la poca firmeza que le quedaba a Ami.

─Yo... Uh ─alcanzó a tartamudear, sintiendo que las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar desde hacía mucho tiempo querían escapar. Recordar que estaba lejos de su madre era demasiado doloroso aún. Bajó el rostro y no supo qué hacer.

─¡Rayos! ─exclamó Rei en ese momento al mismo tiempo que se daba una palmada en la frente, desviando la atención de sus amigas por unos instantes y obligando a Ami a levantar la cabeza─. ¡Olvidé darle unas instrucciones a ese inútil de Yuuichiro! ─se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Ami─. ¡Ven, acompáñame a llamar por teléfono! ─literalmente la jaló y salió corriendo a donde estaba uno de los teléfonos públicos del local.

El resto les miró con sorpresa, sin comprender nada.

Se detuvo en el espacio privado donde estaba el teléfono, fuera de la vista de las demás. ─Señorita Rei...

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó Rei de repente. Ami pareció confundida─. Disculpa a esa tonta de Usagi, no lo hizo a propósito. Es algo despistada ─continuó Rei, dándole a entender que había percatado su reacción ante la pregunta sobre su mamá─. Sé que debes extrañarla mucho.

─Gracias ─respondió Ami, un poco apenada y bastante agradecida con Rei por sacarla de ahí. La sacerdotisa le miró, por de más sonriente.

─Bien, regresemos. Y si esa tonta vuelve a hacerlo, me encargaré de ella ─dijo de forma graciosa, haciéndola sonreír. Ya de vuelta a la mesa, la plática continuó sin más inconvenientes.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando todas decidieron regresar a casa. Makoto y Minako compartieron camino con Usagi, y Rei y Ami fueron directo al Templo Hikawa.

─Es una chica muy agradable, ¿verdad? ─comentó Usagi antes de separar camino con Minako y Makoto. Sus amigas asintieron.

─Sí, aunque es un poco tímida ─dijo Makoto mientras estiraba los brazos.

─¿Un poco? ─intervino Minako─. Esa niña necesita salir más. ¡Y yo, Minako Aino, prometo hacerla una joven alegre! ─finalizó con una pose triunfal.

─¡Tú no harás nada, querida Minako! ─exclamó Makoto, sujetándola por el cuello con su poderoso brazo─. Nos vamos. Usagi, hasta mañana.

─Hasta mañana ─alcanzó a decir Minako, semi asfixiada por el poderoso abrazo de Makoto.

─Adiós ─rió, bastante divertida, al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de Minako por tratar de liberarse. Entró a su casa y, enseguida, se pegó al teléfono para platicarle las noticias a Mamoru.

Ya en la noche, en el Templo Hikawa, Ami no quiso cenar y se retiró a su dormitorio. Rei la notó algo triste pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Ella misma terminó de cenar y también fue a su cuarto a descansar. No tardó en conciliar el sueño pero, un par de horas más tarde, unos extraños sonidos la despertaron. Se incorporó y aguzó su oído, tratando de reconocer aquellos sonidos...

Eran sollozos, que provenían del cuarto de al lado. El cuarto de Ami.

─Por todos los dioses ─murmuró, asustada. Se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de al lado, comprobando su sospecha. La puerta estaba entreabierta, asomó medio ojo y la vio.

Estaba sentada en su cama contra la cabecera, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, pero la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió reconocer su silueta en esa posición.

─Ami ─susurró para sí misma, sintiendo una enorme congoja en su pecho. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, ella no pareció percatarse de la intromisión. Se acercó a la cama y, con su mano, acarició la cabeza de la chica, asustándola.

─¡Señorita Rei! ─exclamó, sorprendida. La reconoció de inmediato aún entre las penumbras del cuarto. Se secó las lágrimas mientras Rei prendía la lámpara de la mesa de noche, alumbrando tenuemente su alrededor. ─Discúlpeme si la desperté ─dijo Ami con su voz quebrada, tratando de ocultar su rostro lloroso.

Rei sonrió con tristeza. Sujetó a Ami por las mejillas y la obligó a mirarla. ─No te preocupes, Ami, está bien ─susurró dulcemente, acariciando su rostro. Le nacía ser dulce con ella─. La extrañas demasiado, ¿verdad? 196le preguntó, notando que sus ojos de nuevo soltaban gruesas lágrimas.

Ami únicamente atinó a abrazarse con fuerza del torso de Rei, dando rienda suelta a su llanto. ─No quise ser un estorbo para su sueño ─dijo entre lágrimas─. Pero me hace mucha falta, la extraño.

─Te comprendo ─respondió, abrazando la espalda de la joven─, mientras llega el momento de verla de nuevo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mientras estés aquí yo te cuidaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Ami asintió con la cabeza y dejó que todo eso que había reprimido por los últimos días saliera con sus lágrimas. ─Gracias... Rei ─murmuró, dejando que ese extraño y confortable calor que emanaba de Rei la llenara. Se atrevió a hablarle con más familiaridad, Rei lo aceptó.

El sol golpeó su rostro y la obligó a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse en el dormitorio de Ami, con la chica dormida entre sus brazos. Estaba acurrucada en su pecho y aferrada a su pijama con fuerza. La pobre estuvo llorando toda la noche por su madre. No tenía idea de cuánto la extrañaba. Definitivamente, Ami era una chica muy fuerte.

Le contó, entre lágrimas, que reprimió el llanto frente a su madre para no permitir que abandonara su sueño por su culpa. No deseaba ser un estorbo. Esto último fue lo que más le impresionó, pese a su timidez, era una chica sumamente madura y que amaba demasiado a su madre.

Era bastante temprano aún, cerca de las siete con treinta de la mañana, así que decidió quedarse acostada unos minutos más a esperar que su amiga despertara. Era domingo, Rei tenía el día libre y por lo tanto Ami también. No había prisa y la peliazul podía quedarse dormida hasta la hora que quisiese. A Rei no le molestaba esperarla.

Rei acarició suavemente el cabello de su nueva amiga, descubriendo su suave textura y percibiendo el leve perfume de su shampoo. Sentía su delgado torso extenderse y contraerse contra su estómago mientras respiraba. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada, profunda. El par de blancos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y sus manos aun la tenían sujeta por la pijama.

Una posición demasiado cercana, casi íntima.

Rei se sonrojó un poco por el súbito pensamiento, pero pronto lo dejó de lado al notar que en el rostro de Ami aún había huellas saladas de las lágrimas de la noche anterior. Las limpió con la manga de su pijama y continuó acariciando el cabello de la chica. Era una chica muy linda, apenas lo había notado. Parecía un ángel justo así como estaba, dormida y con su rostro pacífico. Suspiró sin querer y trató de volver a dormir, pero ya no tenía sueño. Justo en ese momento Ami comenzó a despertar.

─Um... ¿Uh? Buenos días, Rei ─murmuró una adormilada y ligeramente sonriente Ami. Soltó a la sacerdotisa y se estiró de forma perezosa.

Viéndose libre al fin, Rei también se estiró. ─Buenos días, Ami ─respondió después de desperezarse y bostezar un par de veces─. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ─preguntó enseguida, notando un instantáneo rubor en su amiga. Sonrió al verla así.

─Sí, gracias ─contestó de forma apenada por la escena que armó anoche─. Perdón por haberte despertado, no era mi intención. Lo siento ─continuó en voz baja, agachando su rostro triste.

─Oye, no te he reprochado nada ─alegó Rei con gracioso tono─, así que no te pongas así. Ya no quiero verte triste, ¿de acuerdo? ─le sonrió, tomando sus manos entra las suyas─. Estarás conmigo y yo voy a cuidarte y a protegerte mientras estés aquí. No estarás sola.

Ami miró los ojos azabache de Rei y le sonrió de forma feliz y agradecida. Asintió en silencio y alzó su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de pago. La pelinegra se sonrojó de forma violenta, estaba consciente que en otros países las chicas se mostraban afecto con besos en las mejillas, pero eso no se acostumbraba ahí en Japón.

Ami pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo. ─¡Lo siento! Olvidé por completo que aquí no son normales las muestras de afecto como éstas ─dijo de forma rápida y avergonzada─. Disculpa si te incomodé.

Rei le tranquilizó poniendo las manos en sus hombros, lo logró. ─No hay problema, no me molestó, pero si haces esto en público no quiero ni saber lo que pensarían, ¿te parece si nos levantamos? Tenemos que comprar algunas cosas más para tus clases de mañana.

Ami asintió, ya menos apenada, y se levantó de la cama. Rei hizo lo mismo y ambas volvieron a estirarse, mientras algunos rayos de sol penetraban por la ventana y alumbraban sus cuerpos.

*****

En las afueras de Juuban, un extraño ser encapuchado miraba la ciudad con tremendo interés. Había llegado ahí hacía un par de días y estaba listo para buscar algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo: el cristal de corazón puro de la única guerrera que faltaba por aparecer: Sailor Mercury.

Había observado a Sailor Moon y a su equipo desde que comenzaron a pelear hacía un par de años, y sabía a la perfección que Sailor Mercury seguía sin aparecer. Una lectura hecha en el agua le dijo que la senshi a la que buscaba ya estaba en Juuban y que no tardaría en aparecer.

Debido a que sus poderes estaban basados en el agua, al igual que los de la guerrera, necesitaba ese cristal de corazón puro para aumentarlos. El de Sailor Neptune no era compatible, su cristal ya estaba hecho el talismán espejo marino y no había manera de manipular algo así para su beneficio.

Por supuesto que sabía las consecuencias de quitarle su talismán a la guerrera: ella moriría. Pero era un sacrificio menor, tendría mucho más poder gracias a ese sacrificio y podría llevar a cabo sus planes.

Quizá un par de ataques a la ciudad servirían para descubrir cuál era la identidad de la guerrera de Mercurio, la lectura en el agua no se la había revelado aún.

*****

Ami y Rei caminaban por el centro de comercio de la Juuban. Ya llevaban todo lo que Ami necesitaba para la escuela, pero la sacerdotisa insistió en pasear un rato más y después pasar a alguna cafetería. Ante la insistencia, Ami no pudo resistirse.

Mientras la pareja comía algunos bocadillos y bebían té, eran detenidamente observadas por las senshi de Neptuno y Urano, que se encontraban en un restaurante al otro lado de la calle frente al local donde se hallaba el par. Miraban con especial atención a la amiga de Rei: Ami.

Luna y Artemis les comentaron que aquella chica despedía una poderosa y extraña energía y sospechaban que ella tuviera algo que ver con el nuevo enemigo que el Espejo había sentido hacía un par de días. La llegada de esa chica y la visión del Espejo coincidían en tiempo, eso la hacía una posible candidata a enemigo.

Ellas sabían que la apariencia podía engañar, y quizá esa inocente mirada era sólo una máscara. Tal vez era una espía del enemigo, o quizá el enemigo mismo. No podían confiarse.

Lo que sentían era que Rei estaba muy encariñada con esa niña y eso podía ser malo.

─Tendremos que hablar con ella muy seriamente ─dijo Haruka, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café─. Sería terrible que el enemigo la engañara.

─¿Crees que nos crea? ─preguntó Michiru, mirando de forma grave a su amiga sacerdotisa─. Rei es muy terca, y si ya se encariñó con ella, quizá se niegue a hacernos caso. Ella no ha percibido nada aun en esa nueva amiga, o eso daba a entender, Rei tampoco era de darle vueltas innecesarias a un asunto.

─La obligaremos. Es probable que ella también ya halla sentido la presencia del nuevo enemigo ─comentó la guerrera del viento─, de momento debemos avisarle para que esté atenta.

─Cierto.

─Hora de irnos, tenemos que encontrarnos con Luna y Artemis.

Haruka y Michiru se retiraron.

Ami y Rei seguían comiendo tranquilamente, sin saber que el ser encapuchado estaba flotando en las alturas del centro de Juuban...

─¡Ha llegado el momento de que aparezcas, Sailor Mercury! ─exclamó el ser─ ¡Llamo a las fuerzas del agua que corre bajo la tierra! ¡Despierten!

De pronto, el cuerpo del encapuchado brilló con energía azulada.

─¿Uh?... ¿Qué es ésta energía? ─preguntó Rei en voz baja al sentir una tremenda oleada de poder sobre esa zona.

─¿Pasa algo, Rei?

No hubo tiempo de responder, comenzó a temblar y el pánico se apoderó de la gente. Rei tomó a Ami del brazo y la sacó hacia un lugar seguro, mientras, su mente trabajaba en encontrar el foco de energía. Alzó la vista y pudo ver a un ser que flotaba entre unos altos edificios y que era el foco de energía.

─Rayos ─masculló después de ponerse a salvo del breve temblor junto con su amiga. Con Ami presente no era seguro transformarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Y como cediendo a sus súplicas, una turba de gente que buscaba un sitio seguto por igual, le arrebató a Ami.

─Ami ─pronto se tranquilizó al ver que la policía había llegado a poner a la gente a salvo, Ami estaba entre esa gente. Esa era su oportunidad para actuar. Ella estaba resguardada. Se escondió dentro de un establecimiento vacío y sacó su pluma de transformación. ─¡Poder estelar de Marte, transformación!

_**Continuará...** _


	4. Parte 3

# PARTE 3

Sailor Mars salió a encarar al ser que flotaba en lo alto de la ciudad. No podía equivocarse, él era quien había provocado el temblor. Mientras se acercaba usó su comunicador para llamar al resto de las Senshi. ─Aquí Mars. Chicas, hay un enemigo en el centro comercial No. 10, vengan pronto ─abrevió y de inmediato llamó la atención del sujeto─. ¡Hey, tú! ¡Baja de ahí y pelea!

─Saludos, Sailor Mars ─saludó el extraño, bajando de las alturas hasta quedar sobre la calle. Notó que la senshi estaba sorprendida por haberla llamado por su nombre. Las había visto lo suficiente para distinguirlas─. A decir verdad esperaba a alguien más, pero ya que estás aquí, podemos divertirnos un rato si quieres.

─¿Quién rayos eres? ─preguntó, molesta.

─Sólo alguien que espera ─respondió con simpleza─. Ya te dije que espero por alguien más, pero aún no llega.

─¡A quien sea que esperes, puedes hacerlo lejos de personas inocentes!

─Digamos que a quien espero es alguien cercana a ti ─agregó sin intenciones de aclarar más─, mejor vete, tengo que provocar otro temblor para que ella venga.

─¡Tú no harás nada! ─exclamó una tercera voz─. Yo, Sailor Moon, evitaré tus malvados planes y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

Usagi y las demás habían llegado. Con más gente apoyándola, Mars se sentía bastante segura, ese enemigo tenía una una presencia de energía abrumadora.

─Aquí están todas las Sailor Senshi ─musitó, mirándolas una a una detenidamente─. Pero yo espero a alguien más ─agregó, activando su poder─. ¡Llamo a las fuerzas del agua que corre bajo la tierra! ¡Llamo a las bestias de agua!”

Seres hechos de agua comenzaron a atacarlas, pero sólo Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Jupiter parecían hacerle daño a las criaturas gracias a sus elementos. Las demás no podían nada contra esas cosas, el fuego ni los ataques directos u otra forma de energía les afectaba demasiado.

Por otro lado, Ami se encontraba en un área de seguridad lejos del centro.

Alcanzó a escuchar que las famosas Sailor Senshi estaban peleando contra unas criaturas de agua y un extraño sujeto. Ami sintió curiosidad, pero no podía salir de entre la turba. Había escuchado mucho de ellas, incluso Rei le contó lo fabulosas que eran, en especial Sailor Mars; pero sentía mucha curiosidad de verlas. Además, tenía que buscar a su amiga, la había perdido de vista y estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Logró colarse entre la gente y llegó hasta el lugar de la batalla a una distancia segura. Escondiéndose tras los escombros de un edificio miró la pelea, era un tanto desigual para las senshi, pues sólo tres de ellas podían hacerle daño real a sus enemigos. Pudo mirar bien a cada una de ellas y también al ser encapuchado... De pronto comenzó a sentirse rara. Cayó al suelo por culpa de un mareo intenso, sentía que el cuerpo le hormigueaba como loco, ansioso. Además del mareo y el hormigueo, percibía un extraño calor en su frente.

En cuestión de segundos se desmayó, producto de una extraña descarga de adrenalina que le asaltó los sentidos. Fue demasiado para ella.

Mientras, la pelea continuaba.

Y las senshi seguían en seria desventaja.

─Sabía que nada lograrían contra mis bestias de agua ─río el brujo de agua─. ¡Acaben con ellas, ahóguenlas! ─ordenó y de inmediato las criaturas se transformaron en burbujas que encerraron a las senshi. ¡Las estaba ahogando! No lograban escapar de las burbujas─. Sin ustedes, podré encontrar a mi niña con facilidad ─dijo─, mejor me voy, no quiero ver como mueren con agua en los pulmones.

El encapuchado desapareció. Las senshi se estaban quedando sin oxígeno. De pronto, un aura azulada, una aura como de agua, poco a poco deshizo las burbujas que envolvían y ahogaban a las guerreras. Una vez liberadas, el aura desapareció y ellas tomaron tanto oxígeno como pudieron en una sola exhalación.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─preguntó Venus, masajeándose el pecho para que dejara de doler─. Sentí una energía muy extraña, ¿y ustedes?

─Creo que todas lo sentimos, Venus ─respondió Uranus─, esa energía nos liberó.

─Tendremos que investigar más a fondo a éste nuevo enemigo ─dijo Neptune seriamente─, casi nos mata. Sino tenemos cuidado la próxima vez...

─¿Ese sujeto dijo que busca a alguien, verdad? ─preguntó Júpiter.

─Sí. Hay que investigar quién es, ese tipo seguramente volverá ─dijo Mars, que apenas recuperaba el aire─. Me temo que algo malo pasará si encuentra a esa niña que está buscando.

─¿Niña? ─preguntó Uranus.

─Sí, busca a “su niña”, eso fue lo que dijo pero no mencionó más.

─Vámonos de aquí, no tardan en llegar los policías y las ambulancias, no queremos tanto público ─advirtió Venus y todas asintieron antes de retirarse.

*****

Ami poco a poco abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el Templo Hikawa. Estaba recostada en su cama, con otra ropa y un pequeño vendaje en la muñeca derecha. Sospechaba que era obra de Rei. Se preguntó si ella estaría bien. Pronto notó que llevaba puesta una de las camisetas de Rei, tenía impregnado el aroma de la sacerdotisa. Sonrió y aspiró profundamente ese olor a perfume e incienso que despedía la camiseta. Era un aroma cálido y reconfortante.

Tan reconfortante, que no tardó en volver a dormirse.

En tanto, en la sala de estar, Rei, Haruka y Michiru tenían una fuerte discusión. Luna, Artemis, Usagi, Makoto y Minako también estaban presentes, pero nada podían hacer para intervenir, sus otras tres amigas eran como tres volcanes a punto de estallar.

─¡¿Qué les hace pensar que Ami puede ser el enemigo?! ─reclamó la sacerdotisa fuera de sí─. ¡No les creo!

─Rei, tranquilízate un momento y escucha ─le calmó Michiru─, la llegada de tui amiga Ami y la del enemigo coinciden, además, Luna y Artemis han sentido un extraño poder en ella ─explicó tan pausada como pudo para que la senshi de fuego le pudiera entender.

Rei lanzó una dura mirada a los felinos, pero fue Luna la que se incorporó y caminó hacia Rei.

─Rei, tienes que entender esto, no estamos asegurando que Ami sea el enemigo, pero esa energía dentro de ella es muy extraña ─alegó la gata con tensa calma─, tendremos que vigilarla y será mejor que desconfíes hasta que sepamos qué sucede. Sabes que no es la primera vez que tenemos a un enemigo entre nuestras propias filas.

La sacerdotisa temblaba de coraje, no podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que había escuchado de boca de sus amigas. Ami no podía ser peligrosa, no una chica tan dulce y amable como ella.

─Rei, no podrás desmentir que ella despide una extraña energía, ¿o sí? ─intervino Haruka con los brazos cruzados.

Una molesta Rei negó con la cabeza.

─Pero no es maligna ─aseguró con tensa calma─. Ami es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho. Ella no puede ser el enemigo. Después de eso ya no dijo más, era obvio que el cariño que Rei sentía por Ami era enorme.

*****

Rei miraba a su amiga Ami desde la puerta de la habitación. Ella dormía plácidamente, como si nada le preocupara o molestara. Muy pacífica, calmada, casi como un ángel.

Seguía sin creer lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, era imposible que Ami fuese un enemigo. Era imposible pensar algo así de una chica que desprendía tanta tranquilidad. Pero pronto recordó lo que aquel encapuchado había dicho: buscaba a una chica, a una niña... ¿Y si la niña que buscaba el tipo aquel era Ami?

Sacudió su cabeza de semejante idea y trató de no enredarse tanto los pensamientos ni saltar a conclusiones sin más pistas. Ami no era mala, no tenía una mala presencia y lo sabía bien.

Entró al cuarto y tapó bien a Ami. Mañana entrarían a clases así que debían descansar. En la tarde tendría una junta con las chicas para tratar de localizar al ser encapuchado y saber con exactitud qué niña era la que buscaba. Naturalmente esperaba que no se tratara de Ami.

Después de arroparla, acarició el suave cabello que caía graciosamente en la frente de la chica y se inclinó sobre ella para besarle la mejilla. Sabía que ese era un gesto al que ella estaba bien acostumbrada, se sintió con la confianza de imitarlo pero... Un súbito movimiento de Ami hizo que sus bocas se juntaran.

El fugaz y repentino toque de sus labios hizo que Rei sintiera como si un relámpago le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo desde la cabeza y hasta los pies. De inmediato se separó de la chica, que seguía dormida, y retrocedió un par de pasos, bastante asustada de lo que había pasado. Sintió su cara arder al rojo vivo mientras un cosquilleo revoloteaba dentro de su pecho y le aceleraba el corazón.

Sólo atinó a huir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ya en su dormitorio, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Aunque salió unas semanas con Mamoru realmente no contaba porque nunca hicieron nada más que pasear, ya había experimentado un beso antes con alguien más y ese “beso” con Ami no se parecía para nada al que ya había sentido antes. Si es que eso contaba como un beso.

─Fue sólo un accidente ─se repitió varias veces para sí misma─, un pequeño y simple accidente ─se decía una y otra vez─. Yo me incliné, ella se movió y nuestros labios se tocaron. Fue todo, nada más.

Y sin embargo, no lograba convencerse.

Se sentía bastante extrañada por todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho y corazón, ¿cómo era posible que ese beso falso le emocionara tanto?

─¿Es que siento algo por ella? ─pensó de repente y de inmediato se negó a la idea─. ¡Es imposible! ¡No es correcto, Ami es una chica igual que yo! ¡Apenas las conocí hace un par de días! ¡Es imposible que nazca algo así tan rápido! ─se gritó mentalmente, tirándose sobre su cama y tapándose la cara con su almohada─. Pero, ¿porqué siento ésta calidez en mi pecho?

Era cierto, sentía una cálida y agradable sensación en el pecho que por alguna razón le obligaba a sonreír cada que remembraba el “beso.”

─Mejor que duerma, estoy delirando ─murmuró mientras se alistaba para dormir─. Además sólo yo sé de esto, Ami no tiene por qué enterarse, estaba dormida ─y con eso en mente, por fin se durmió.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de al lado, Ami se tocaba los labios. Al girarse entre sueños, Ami claramente sintió otros labios sobre los suyos. Y al abrir los ojos vio a Rei salir del cuarto. No se necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber lo que había sucedido.

Igualmente estaba algo confundida pero extrañamente se sentía feliz.

Y con ese sentimiento en el corazón, volvió a conciliar el sueño.

*****

Unos días después, Haruka y Michiru, en su formas como Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, vigilaban a Ami regresar de la escuela junto con Rei. La chica era callada, discreta y no solía interrumpir las juntas que se llevaban a cabo en el templo. Tampoco parecía sentir las sospechosas miradas que le lanzaban. Pero esa actitud no las iba a engañar.

Lo cierto es que esa niña era un verdadero genio en todas las materias de la escuela, las voces se corrieron muy rápido gracias a los competitivos exámenes. En pocos días, días en los que se llevaron a cabo los exámenes nacionales, Ami Mizuno se coló hasta el primer lugar con unas calificaciones perfectas. Escucharon que en la preparatoria de Rei, Ami había arrasado con todas en un torneo interno de ajedrez. También se enteraron que era una hábil nadadora.

─Comienzo a pensar que tal vez Rei tenga razón ─comentó Neptune─, Ami no parece ser una amenaza.

─Puede que sea cierto a primera vista, pero no hay que confiarnos ─respondió una seria Uranus, que estaba escondida a su lado en un alto y frondoso árbol─. ¿Te parece que le demos un vistazo más de cerca?

─¿Qué planeas, eh?

─Es fácil, esperemos un día que Rei esté fuera y tú la invitarás a nadar ─explicó entre seria y sonriente─. Será más fácil sentir su verdadera energía si la tenemos frente a frente, ¿verdad?

─Me parece una gran idea.

Decidieron vigilar solo unos minutos más antes de regresar a su casa, después de todo el ser encapuchado aún no se presentaba y lo agradecían mucho. Tampoco que eso las tuviera muy tranquilas, era probable que estuviera planeando otro ataque. Debían estar preparadas para cualquier cosa. Setsuna y Hotaru estaban por unirse a ellas. La senshi del tiempo había estado investigando a Ami Mizuno y al parecer ya tenía resultados.

Resultados muy interesantes, según la guerrera.

Mientras, sin saber que eran vigiladas por Haruka y Michiru, Ami y Rei platicaban animadamente sobre una clase que la sacerdotisa no había entendido y que la chica más joven le explicaba con lujo de detalles y a manera que Rei entendiera.

─Creo que ya te entendí, Ami, estudiemos un poco más cuando lleguemos ─dijo la pelinegra después de escuchar atentamente toda la explicación─. Cuando hagamos la tarea me explicas de nuevo, ¿sí?

─¡Por supuesto!

─¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito ─propuso enseguida en cuanto pasaron frente a una heladería. Ami parecía estar a punto de negarse, pero de inmediato agregó─. No hay prisa para llegar al templo. Recuerda que Yuuichiro iba a hacer los quehaceres hoy.

─Cierto ─respondió, sonriente─. ¡Vamos! ─exclamó, encarando a Rei con su mejor y más dulce sonrisa; mirándola directo a los ojos.

Tan intensa fue la mirada que Rei se sonrojó, al igual que Ami. La sacerdotisa fue la primera en reaccionar. Aclaró su garganta y tomó a Ami de la mano.

─Anda, vamos ─dijo con aparente desinterés, entrando al establecimiento sin atreverse a mirar a Ami de nuevo─. Tú siéntate donde quieras, yo iré a ordenar ─continuó, aún sin dirigirle la mirada─. ¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado?

─De vainilla, por favor ─respondió un tanto apenada, agachando el rostro sonrojado que le produjo aquella mirada azabache.

─Ahora vuelvo ─y literalmente corrió hasta el mostrador, dejando a una sonrojada y extrañada Ami en la mesa más cercana.

Haruka y Michiru, observándoles desde afuera, fueron testigos de la escena. Ésta les causó un tremendo interés. Aquél fue un comportamiento bastante extraño pero obvio. Algo en la manera en que ellas se miraron no les gustó mucho. Ahí había atracción y no era muy conveniente de ser Ami un enemigo. Ahora con menos razones Rei iba a desconfiar de la chica.

─Será mejor que nos apuremos con el plan ─murmuró Haruka─, si ella resulta ser del bando enemigo, entonces Rei está en peligro.

─Setsuna llegará pasado mañana, haré lo que pueda para citar a Ami mañana en la tarde en la piscina ─dijo Michiru, bastante preocupada─. Es obvio que Rei siente algo por ella, pero se me hace muy extraño que la atracción fuera muy rápido ─comentó enseguida.

─¿Y no pasó lo mismo con nosotras? ─preguntó Haruka juguetonamente, a lo que Michiru respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Pero en segundos la guerrera del viento recuperó su seriedad─. Podríamos sospechar que eso no es más que un plan del enemigo... Tener bajo su poder a una de las nuestras.

─No es necesario que exageres, no creo que sea eso.

─¡No está de más pensarlo! Pero mejor mañana lo comprobamos.

*****

El ser encapuchado de nuevo hacía una lectura en el agua. Había estado investigando una extraña energía que se manifestó después de su primera pelea contra las senshi, justo cuando se fue, y que les salvó la vida a las guerreras.

Aquella energía era de Sailor Mercury, lo sabía, sólo ella podría manejar con tanta facilidad unos seres de energía de agua.

Ahora sólo tendría que encontrar a la dueña de aquella energía.

Estaba muy cerca de encontrar su identidad, después de todo, si su elemento era el agua, el agua debía saberlo.

_**Continuará...** _


	5. Parte 4

# PARTE 4

La junta fue un verdadero caldero de discusiones fuertes sin aparente sentido entre Rei y las chicas. Todas, salvo Usagi, estuvieron de acuerdo en vigilar a Ami de cerca, puesto que aquella energía que desprendía en verdad se percibía de manera intensa. Demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Los felinos recomendaron a la sacerdotisa comenzar a desconfiar de ella para evitar una futura y desagradable sorpresa.

Aquella petición fue demasiado para Rei, no pudo soportar que estuvieran incriminando a SU Ami sólo por que aquella energía que ella percibía como tranquila, era demasiado peculiar, sí, intensa pero no peligrosa. Salió del templo hecha una fiera y ya no hizo caso alguno a los gatos o a las chicas, quienes optaron por abandonar el templo e ir a buscar a Rei para tratar de tranquilizarla. Todas, menos Haruka y Michiru que ya tenían sus planes hechos.

─Hora de nadar con ésta nueva amiga ─dijo Haruka al tomar el volante de su auto. Michiru ya estaba sentada a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, listas para llevar a cabo su plan─. Apenas llegaremos a tiempo cuando ella salga de sus clases vespertinas ─agregó, arrancando el auto.

Ami había comenzado a tomar, precisamente ese día, una serie de cursos vespertinos especiales en matemáticas avanzadas y computación. Definitivamente era una chica genio en toda regla.

─Sólo espero que Rei no vaya a recogerla o esto no saldrá como queremos ─dijo Michiru con algo de preocupación─. En verdad se enojó mucho, nunca la había visto así de molesta y mira que ella es de mecha corta ─continuó─, será mejor que sepamos dónde está Rei ahora, no nos conviene que se cruce en nuestro camino.

─Buena idea ─contestó Haruka, acelerando un poco más su fiel motor─. ¿Qué te dice tu espejo?

Michiru puso a funcionar su espejo marino sólo para descubrir, con gran alivio y gesto sonriente, que Rei sólo se había escondido dentro del altar del templo, tampoco fue demasiado lejos. Salió tan rápido que todas creyeron que había abandonado el lugar.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la entrada y salida principal del edificio donde Ami tomaba sus clases. No tardaron en ver a la chica salir de ahí con una enorme mochila de libros cargando. Parecían pesados pero ella lucía contenta de haber asistido a clases.

No había avanzado más de diez pasos fuera de la escuela cuando un auto amarillo se detuvo al lado de ella. Ami conocía ese auto, pertenecía a dos de las amigas de Rei: Haruka y Michiru si no le fallaba la memoria. Sólo las conocía de vista, nunca se había detenido a hablar con ellas hasta ese momento. Instintivamente detuvo su marcha y miró a la pareja dentro del auto.

─Buenas tardes, Señorita Haruka, Señorita Michiru ─saludó de forma amable, inclinándose con ligereza para no tirar su montón de libros─. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ─preguntó enseguida al ver su gesto serio y callado, no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretar sus gestos. Además ese par imponía mucho.

Haruka y Michiru le miraba de forma extraña, lo que la puso más nerviosa. Pero, pronto, su nerviosismo se apagó al ver que la pareja le sonreía.

─Buenas tardes, Ami ─respondió Michiru, saliendo del auto─, sólo quería hacerte una pequeña proposición ─agregó, sentándose en el toldo─. Claro, si no tienes prisa por llegar al templo.

Ami le miró un poco sorprendida. Chequeó su reloj de pulsera y vio que no era tan tarde. Volvió su mirada a Michiru y negó con la cabeza─. Pues no, no tengo prisa por volver, señorita Michiru.

─Hace algún tiempo ─intervino Haruka─, Rei nos comentó que te gusta nadar, así que Michiru quiere que nades contra ella en la piscina de nuestro Instituto, ¿qué dices?

─¿Quiere que nade contra usted? ─le preguntó Ami a Michiru, ésta asintió con la cabeza─. Yo... No creo ser tan buena, probablemente se aburra mucho.

─Oh, vamos, Ami ─le animó la rubia─, Rei nos ha dicho que eres muy buena y sólo queremos ver si es cierto, y ella jamás nos mentiría con respecto a ti.

Ami se sonrojó profundamente y agachó el rostro. Pensó en la proposición por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había ningún problema por estar con ellas. Después de todo eran amigas de Rei y las demás chicas que le agradaban mucho.

─De acuerdo, acepto nadar contra usted, señorita Michiru ─dijo Ami finalmente, lo que hizo sonreír a la pareja─. Sólo tengo que avisarle a Rei que...

─Ella ya sabe que estarás con nosotras ─mintió Haruka de inmediato, interrumpiéndole─. Le avisamos que vendríamos por ti ─agregó. _Por todos los dioses, cuando Rei se enteré de esto nos va a matar._ Pensó con anticipado malestar, pero no podía arriesgarse a que una enfurecida Rei les interrumpiera─. Anda, sube, iremos a la piscina.

─¡Sí!

Ami subió al asiento trasero del auto amarillo y dejó sus pesados libros en el asiento. De inmediato, la pareja sintió la enorme y tranquila energía que desprendía. Sí, era fuerte, pero no lucía peligrosa, al contrario, les tranquilizaba de sobremanera el estar cerca de ella. La peliazul leía uno de sus libros de texto en el camino, demasiado apenada como para entablar una conversación normal con Haruka y Michiru.

Ninguna de las tres dijo gran cosa en el trayecto, tampoco que éste fuera a durar tanto. En menos de diez minutos llegaron al Instituto donde Michiru tenía un permiso especial para usar las instalaciones de música y de la alberca a su total antojo, siempre y cuando no estuvieran ocupados por los alumnos en turno.

Michiru le facilitó un traje de baño a Ami y ambas comenzaron a hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento necesarios para nadar sin el peligro de sufrir un calambre.

Haruka seguía observando a Ami fijamente desde el trampolín donde estaba recostada. La energía no había cambiado mucho pero aún era demasiado perceptible. Al parecer, la única que no notaba esa energía era la propia Ami, que hacía sus ejercicios como si nada pasara.

Seguía preguntándose si ella era algún enemigo o... Un aliado. No estaba segura, pero lo mejor era no confiarse. Si el enemigo la buscaba era por algo. Cierto: la única candidata de ser la que buscaba aquel enemigo era Ami. En parte eso había molestado mucho a Rei, pues incluso sus lecturas en el fuego apuntaban a Ami.

Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ambas chicas ya estaban en la orilla de la piscina esperando la señal de salida.

─¿Nos haces el honor? ─le preguntó Michiru a Haruka con una coqueta sonrisa.

─Con gusto ─respondió, incorporándose levemente─. ¡En sus marcas! ¡Listas! ¡Fuera!

El par de nadadoras se lanzó al agua cual torpedos recién disparados. Ami en verdad era rápida. El detalle con ella era su timidez, no su modesta. Nadaba muy rápido, lo que puso en problemas a Michiru e incluso la hizo sentir la verdadera emoción de una competencia real. A pesar de que la chica aguamarina llevaba ventaja sobre Ami gracias a su físico y a su experiencia, era muy poca la distancia entre ambas, casi iban cuello a cuello.

Michiru claramente percibió que el agua se sentía distinta con Ami dentro. La pequeña se movía como pez ahí adentro. El agua era su elemento natural, por eso aquel ser que usaba el vital líquido para sus ataques la quería. Esa era la razón, quería a Ami para algo en especial, ¿acaso sería una aliada? No podía estar segura hasta que el enemigo apareciera de nuevo.

La competencia constaba de dos vueltas.

Michiru ganó, pero la extrañeza no le dejó disfrutar su victoria tranquilamente.

Ami estaba agotada y bastante sonriente. Parecía haberse divertido con la carrera, se le notaba en la cara. Era la primera vez que la pareja le veía con un gesto en en la cara que no era el tímido de costumbre, lo cuál, hasta cierto punto, les causó mucho ternura.

─Muchas gracias, señorita Michiru ─dijo una sonriente Ami─. Hace mucho tiempo que no nadaba así, en verdad se lo agradezco.

─No fue nada, Ami, me alegra que lo hallas disfrutado. Yo también lo disfruté ─contestó Michiru, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa─, Rei tenía razón, eres una excelente nadadora, me has impresionado mucho.

Ami sonrió un poco más, sonrojándose al instante. Haruka y Michiru eran muy agradables, en especial Michiru.

─¿Habrá algún problema si nos quedamos otro rato, señorita Michiru-san? ─preguntó Ami con una mirada dulce─. Pero si es momento de irnos, lo comprendo.

─Tenemos tiempo, podemos quedarnos otro rato si tú quieres ─contestó Michiru con un poco más de calma─. Siempre y cuando Rei no se preocupe por ti.

─No lo hará, ustedes le dijeron que estaría aquí, no veo la razón para que se preocupe ─dijo con tranquilidad.─ Me encantaría nadar y bucear un rato más, no nado desde que llegué aquí, en Alemania lo hacía mucho ─y luego de decir eso, se sumergió de inmediato.

La pareja aprovechó la breve privacidad para cambiar sus impresiones sobre la chica, mientras ésta se divertía en el fondo de la piscina.

─Odio admitirlo ─murmuró Haruka─, pero ella en verdad no parece peligrosa. Rei tiene razón ─agregó con cierta amargura─. Pero no sé a qué se deba ese enorme poder que lleva dentro, eso no es normal.

─Hay personas que nacen con mucho poder de manera natural, quizá ella sea de esas personas ─supuso Michiru─. Aunque no creo que sea muy conveniente dejar de desconfiar.

─Nunca lo hemos hecho

─Rei va a asarnos en vida...

─Lo sé.

─Mejor nos vamos antes de que nos metamos en más problemas.

─Tenemos que esperar que Setsuna venga mañana y nos diga todo eso que ha descubierto sobre ésta niña ─recordó Haruka─. Eso nos sacará de dudas al fin.

─A mi me preocupa más que aún no tengamos señales del enemigo. Temo que esté planeando algo. Sus poderes no podemos repelerlos del todo, eso nos tiene en desventaja contra él.

Después de media hora más en la piscina fueron a dejar a Ami al templo. Rei las vio llegar y sobra decir que no estaba muy contenta por ver al par llegar con Ami, pero trató de fingir normalidad ante su amiga a fin de no preocuparla o ponerla incómoda.

─¿Y dices que nadaron? ─le preguntó Rei un tanto expectante.

─Sí, la señorita Michiru me ganó, pero dijo que era muy buena nadadora ─explicó Ami con visible emoción─. Y después bucee otro rato, extrañaba nadar.

─Me alegra que te divirtieras, Ami.

Luego de la hora de cenar, Yuuichiro y el abuelo ya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos. Las chicas seguían platicando en la sala de estar. Rei no podía dejar de sentir preocupación, por un momento tuvo el temor de que ese par lastimara a Ami, y aunque no fue así, seguía alterada sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Haruka y Michiru. No que desconfiara de sus compañeras, pero lo que más resaltaba de ese par era que a veces se iba por planes muy, muy extremos mientras eso significara proteger al planeta y a su Princesa.

Por otro lado, una reciente lectura en el fuego le advirtió sobre un pronto ataque del enemigo... Y que la figura en el agua que había visto en sueños aparecería de un momento a otro. Seguía atenta.

Pasaron algunos días más sin que nada sobresaliente con el enemigo ocurriera.

Lo que sí fue de preocuparse fue que Setsuna jamás llegó al encuentro que iba a tener con Haruka y Michiru, lo que tenía al par por demás nervioso. No tardaron en recibir un mensaje de la Senshi del Tiempo, diciendo que no podía abandonar las Puertas por ningún motivo y que le era imposible decirles todo por los comunicadores.

Ahí había algo extraño, la pareja lo sospechó desde el principio.

Por otro lado, las chicas se comportaban con normalidad ante Ami pero ésta notó que Rei estaba ligeramente molesta con ellas. No sabía porqué, tampoco que pensara en insistir a la sacerdotisa que le contara sus intimidades, no quería ser una entrometida. Para esas alturas de su estancia en su país natal, consideraba a Rei su mejor amiga.

Una tarde de sábado Ami y Rei regresaban de hacer algunas compras. En ese momento la sacerdotisa notó una extraña energía en el aire. Era la presencia del enemigo que rondaba cerca de ahí. Se asustó al pensar que iría por Ami, así que decidió entrar en acción, sólo tenía que poner a salvo a su amiga.

─Ami, acabo de recordar que teníamos que comprar otras cosas ─mintió Rei con un gesto de apuro fingido─. ¿Podrías adelantarte al templo? Yo iré rápido por lo que olvidé.

─Puedo acompañarte, por mi no hay problema caminar otro poco ─contestó Ami ligeramente sonrojada.

Rei se exasperó pero tenía que mantenerse tranquila. Tomó a Ami por los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Aunque no quería, tendría que ser ruda con ella para que regresara al templo. Ya después buscaría como pedirle disculpas, no podía arriesgarla.

─Ami, por favor, regresa al templo ─dijo más seria, sin soltarla─, tengo algo muy importante qué hacer, ¿entiendes? ─explicó a medias, no dando mas detalles.

Ami bajó el rostro y asintió con la cabeza, un poco triste. ─Está bien ─murmuró con un hilo de voz─. Es sólo que me gusta mucho estar contigo y quería caminar un poco más a tu lado ─confesó, bastante sonrojada.

Ni la misma Ami supo de dónde sacó el valor para decirle aquello. Desde el “beso” no hacía mas que pensar en Rei y la manera de estar junto a ella. Sintió el repentino deseo de besarla de verdad pero no se sentía tan valiente como para intentarlo en serio. Por lo menos pudo decirle sobre su deseo de estar más tiempo a su lado, eso sí pudo hacerlo sin atragantarse con su propia lengua por la vergüenza.

Rei estaba paralizada por la sorpresa. No sabía qué pensar ni qué contestar y mucho menos qué hacer. Ella seguía confundida por aquel “beso”. Últimamente era más cariñosa con Ami y aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para abrazarla o tomarla de la mano. Curiosamente, Ami se dejaba hacer todos esos cariños sin oponer resistencia o incomodarse, o morir de pena.

La guerrera de fuego tragó saliva al clavar su mirada en la de Ami, ella también estaba callada y seria.

─Regresaré al templo ─dijo Ami, tomando las bolsas que Rei había dejado en el suelo─. Sólo cuídate mucho a donde quiera que debas estar, Rei, sentiría horrible si algo malo te pasara ─agregó sin lograr despegar sus ojos de los de Rei.

─Lo prometo ─contestó la sacerdotisa en un susurro.

De nuevo se miraron una a la otra en silencio.

No había más gente a su alrededor. El aire era fresco y el sol vespertino muy cálido. Estaban muy cerca una de la otra. Rei aún tenía a Ami por los hombros. La primera en moverse fue Ami, movida por su último deseo. Un deseo que quería cumplir a como diera lugar. Soltó las bolsas, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y acercó su rostro al de Rei.

─¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ─pensó una alarmada Rei, sin poder moverse o reaccionar. Sus brazos se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia, rodeando a Ami a la altura de la cintura.─ ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ─se regañó mentalmente.

Ami abrazó a Rei por el cuello, consciente de que ésta había captado el mensaje.

Fue la chica de fuego quien selló el acto al inclinar su rostro y unir sus labios a los de Ami. Cerraron los ojos, abrazándose con más fuerza.

Fue un beso ligero, sencillo, pequeño, pero igualmente impactante para ambas. Fue una simple unión de labios que apenas si se acariciaban entre sí. Sin embargo, la electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, producto del beso, fue suficiente para hacerlas temblar.

Rei fue quien rompió el contacto al volver a sentir la energía del enemigo. No soltó a Ami, sólo la miró a los ojos, como tratando de convencerse que lo que acababan de hacer fue real.

─Tengo que irme ─susurró Rei, apenas conteniendo la emoción de su voz─, por favor, regresa al templo, después hablaremos sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ami asintió con la cabeza y soltó a Rei, recogiendo las bolsas del piso una vez más.

─Por favor, cuídate mucho ─dijo Ami con un gesto angustiado, retrocediendo unos pasos─. Prometo esperarte, sólo cuídate ─repitió lentamente, dando media vuelta para irse de ahí.

Rei contempló a su linda Ami alejarse, su corazón rebozaba con una alegría que apenas si le dejaba mantener su rostro serio, con trabajos recordaba que estaba a punto de pelear contra aquel enemigo que por poco y las mata la vez anterior. Pero aquel beso le llenó de energías y sentía que era capaz de vencer a quien fuera. Dio media vuelta en veloz carrera hacia donde sentía la energía, se transformó en el camino.

Tomó su comunicador.

─Aquí Mars. Chicas, estoy del lado sur del centro comercial, vengan pronto, siento al enemigo ─informó de breve manera─, su energía se incrementa, atacará de un momento a otro.

En cuestión de minutos, Mars llegó a donde se sentía la pesada presencia del brujo de agua, aquel ser ya estaba flotando en el cielo de nuevo, mirándole a través de la capucha. El resto de las senshi no tardaron en llegar, estaban relativamente cerca de la zona.

─Me alegra verlas de nuevo, Sailor Senshi ─dijo el ser encapuchado─, veo que mi pequeña les salvó la última vez con nos encontramos, pero no creo que tengan la misma suerte el día de hoy.

─Hablas demasiado y dices poco ─reclamó Uranus con enojo, no esperó más─. ¡World Shaking! ─y su compañera se le unió de inmediato en el ataque.

─¡Deep Submerge!

Pero, de nuevo, sólo los ataques de Michiru parecieron hacer efecto en el encapuchado. Las demás atacaron, pero tampoco hacían gran cosa contra él.

La misma situación se repetía, podía ser peligroso.

*****

Ami regresaba al templo a paso lento. Aún sentía un dulce hormigueo en sus labios que le obligaba a sonreír y recordar el reciente beso con inmensa alegría.

No sabía qué era eso que Rei debía hacer. Se preocupó por ella, por lo que tuvo el deseo de seguirla y no pudo contenerlo. Al dar media vuelta se encontró con un gatito gris muy lindo. Error, era una gatita. Lo que le llamó la atención de ella era que tenía una media luna marcada en su frente. Igual a la de los gatos de Usagi y Minako y que solían llevar a las juntas.

─¿Estás perdida, pequeña? ─le preguntó Ami a la gatita. Adoraba a los gatos, pero siempre se preguntó por qué no le agradaba a los gatos que solían acompañar a las amigas de Rei.

─No, señorita Ami, no estoy perdida, la buscaba a usted ─respondió la gatita, dándole tremendo susto a Ami que la obligó a tirar las bolsas de víveres.

─Me... Me hablaste ─murmuró, aterrada─. Puedes hablar...

_**Continuará...** _


	6. Parte 5

# PARTE 5

Ami tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡aquella linda gatita gris le había hablado con voz humana! Fue un milagro que no se infartara en ese instante, solo quedó de rodillas en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a la minina. No sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, pero fue la gatita la que habló primero antes de dejarle decir algo más.

─Sé que esto puede ser difícil de creer ─dijo la gatita, sentándose y manteniendo la calma para calmar a la chica ante ella─, pero en éste momento no es adecuado explicarle qué pasa, señorita Ami ─sonrió, incorporándose de nuevo en sus cuatro patitas─. Sólo le pediré que siga mis instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Ami asintió por inercia, realmente apenas creía que eso le estaba pasando.

─Antes que nada, mi nombre es Diana, mucho gusto en conocerla ─se presentó de una forma muy educada, inclinando levemente su peluda cabeza.

─Igualmente. Soy Mizuno Ami ─respondió por inercia, aun sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir ante esos extraños eventos.

Diana dio un salto y un giro en el aire, con el brillante movimiento hizo aparecer una pluma con un diseño bastante llamativo y azulado, el objeto quedó en el suelo. Tenía el símbolo del planeta Mercurio en una pequeña placa y una joya en la punta, era lo más llamativo. Con su nariz la empujó hasta donde estaba la chica.

─Tome ésta pluma y repita éstas palabras: “Por el poder estelar de Mercurio, ¡transformación!” ─explicó la gatita─. Por favor, apresúrese o puede ser tarde, tiene que ayudar al resto de las Sailor Senshi ─agregó, ahora apurada.

Aquellas palabras parecieron regresarla a la realidad, fue como un golpe a la cabeza. ¿Ella ayudando a las senshi? ¿También era parte de ellas? Miró el gesto preocupado de la gatita y se dio cuenta que no era hora de pensar. Tenía que actuar y rápido. Tomó la pluma del suelo, se puso de pie y siguió las indicaciones de Diana. La gatita ahora parecía feliz.

─¡Por el poder estelar de Mercurio! ¡Transformación! ─exclamó con una súbita emoción. No tardó en verse rodeada por largas estelas de agua que le vistieron con un uniforme en tonos acuáticos, azulados. La transformación fue rápida, sólo pudo admirarse unos segundos. La gatita montó a su hombro con un salto y le indicó el camino que debía seguir.

─Todas están en peligro, sólo usted puede combatir a ese enemigo con el que están peleando ─dijo Diana durante la carrera─. Por ahora puede usar como ataques básicos, sabrá cuales usar y en qué momento, se lo garantizo, solo déjese llevar.

─Entendido ─respondió, entre emocionada y concentrada. Se estaba tomando en serio ese asunto, ¡y cómo no si acababa de transformarse!─. ¿Prometes explicarme después de qué se trata todo esto?

─Claro ─sonrió Diana.

No tardaron en ver la pelea a poca distancia, Ami se preparaba para salir en escena. La adrenalina y la emoción, mezclada con miedo y nerviosismo, se apoderaron de sus sentidos; produciéndole una extraña sensación que le resultaba familiar.

─Antes de que salga ─dijo Diana─, es necesario que oculte su identidad por el momento, ni las senshi ni el enemigo pueden saber quién es usted. No aun.

─¿Y quién se supone que soy? ─preguntó la peliazul, con los extraños deseos de pelea a flor de piel, era un instinto que cada vez se hacía más palpable.

─Sailor Mercury. La senshi del agua, el hielo y el conocimiento.

*****

─¿No han tenido suficiente con mis monstruos de agua? ─preguntó el encapuchado con una sádica sonrisa, viendo cómo sus monstruos atacaban a las únicas sailors que seguían de pie: Uranus, Neptune y Jupiter. El resto yacía heridas y sin fuerzas en la calle─. ¿Qué tal un ataque directo, eh?

Miraron de reojo al encapuchado, no resistirían mucho tiempo así.

─¿Qué les parece unas burbujas de agua como las que experimentaron la última vez? ─preguntó, concentrando su energía─. ¡Monstruos, ataquen! ─los seres de agua obedecieron y formaron grandes bolas de agua que se lanzaron contra las senshi, atrapando de inmediato a cada una de ellas─. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya nada impedirá que incremente mis poderes!

La presión del agua y la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a ahogarlas de nuevo pero, de pronto, aquella energía fuerte y cálida se presentó una vez más, deshaciendo las esferas de agua y liberándolas al instante de su prisión. El encapuchado pudo apreciar al culpable: una figura igualmente encapuchada pero en tonos azules, estaba de pie sobre la rama de un árbol. Se trataba de Ami, Sailor Mercury con su identidad escondida y con Diana entre la capa para seguir sus instrucciones sin que la gatita tuviera que darse a conocer también..

─Así que al fin apareces ─murmuró el encapuchado, reconociendo de inmediato que esa figura era dueña de la energía y que era a la persona a la que estaba buscando─. Ya era hora.

Diana le había recomendado abstenerse a hablar con nadie para que su voz no fuera reconocible, así que no respondió, sólo apretó sus puños para concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nunca antes había peleado, ni siquiera en una riña de escuela, así que no sabía cómo atacar o defenderse.

─¿Quién es? ─preguntó un entorpecida Uranus, mirando la figura en azul un tanto borrosa.

─Nos liberó de nuevo ─murmuró Neptune, intentando incorporarse─. No logro distinguir su identidad. ¿Quién será?

Todas contemplaban a la callada figura azul que sólo se mantenía de pie sobre aquella rama con sus brazos colgando a los costados.

─¡Tu Cristal de Corazón Puro será mío! ─exclamó el encapuchado, lanzándose sobre la figura azul con un formidable salto─. ¡Incrementaré mis poderes gracias a ti! ¡Hechizo de agua! ─una pequeña bola de agua que destilaba una increíble cantidad de luz fue directa hacia la persona recién llegada.

La figura se quedó quieta, no pareció sorprenderse por el ataque a ojos ajenos... Pero en realidad era Ami que no podía moverse por los nervios. Deseaba pelear, pero no sabía cómo empezar a hacerlo. Diana, que estaba sujeta de su nuca, le tranquilizó al decirle que aquel ataque nada podría hacerle, sólo tenía que concentrarse. También le explicó que podía usar la computadora de bolsillo que le entregó en el camino junto a un visor especial que aparecía al presionar su arete izquierdo.

Ya tenía la computadora en su mano y el visor puesto, sólo esperaba poder enfrentar bien a ese tipo de capucha.

Tal era su concentración y sus deseos de pelear, que esto sobrepasó sus nervios y un aura azul la cubrió por completo, inundando todo a su alrededor con una niebla helada que deshizo la pequeña bola de agua que el encapuchado le había mandado. Y no solo eso, cubrió toda la visibilidad de la zona con la helada bruma. Diana estaba sorprendida. Aquella niebla era otra de las técnicas de Sailor Mercury, la “Niebla de Mercurio”, la usó de manera instintiva, su poder estaba despierto y solo esperando a salir.

─Ataque cuando quiera, Mercury, el enemigo está confundido ─susurró Diana al oído de Ami.

─Entendido ─contestó Ami en voz baja, bastante seria y haciendo que su concentración aumentara la intensidad y el frío de la niebla. Quizá podría invocar su poder sin necesidad de hablar, eso pensó Ami, que lograba ver a través de la niebla con su visor. La posibilidad de que reconocieran su voz era enorme, su transformación hacía más bien nada para cambiar su apariencia. Si Diana le dijo que ocultara su identidad, lo haría bien.

No perdía de vista al encapuchado pero no estaba segura si un ataque de agua serviría contra él. Probablemente podría congelarlo y dejarlo inmovilizado, sólo tenía que saber cuál de sus técnicas servía para congelar.

Cerró los ojos y unas palabras vinieron a su mente, las exclamó mentalmente.

Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio. Eso fue lo que invocó mentalmente. Un chorro de agua bañó al encapuchado, congelándolo casi al instante. La niebla desapareció en ese momento y las demás senshi pudieron admirar el trabajo de la figura en azul. Ya recuperadas, no perdieron el tiempo, las había hecho pasar un mal rato y no pensaban darle una oportunidad más de atacarlas.

─¡Yo terminaré con esto! ─exclamó una recuperada y enfurecida Uranus─. ¡Tierra Tiembla! ─el poderoso ataque de la senshi del viento bastó para hacer pedazos la estatua de hielo del encapuchado. Cuando Haruka volvió su mirada hacia la figura azul, ésta ya no estaba─. ¿Quién diablos era? ─se preguntó entre dientes.

Por otro lado, Ami corría en dirección al templo. Había olvidado que Rei podría llegar de un momento a otro y, si no la encontraba, podría preocuparse.

Diana seguía en su hombro. La gatita también parecía emocionada pero preocupada a su vez por lo siguiente que debía suceder. Eso solo era el comienzo y tenía que seguir órdenes.

*****

Las senshi volvieron a sus identidades civiles en un sitio escondido. Apenas analizaban lo que acababa de pasar. Aquella figura en azul, que definitivamente no parecía ser Ami Mizuno, les había salvado la vida por segunda vez y ayudado a derrotar a ese enemigo. ¿Acaso sus investigaciones habían fallado? ¿Entonces no era Ami Mizuno la persona que ese ser buscaba? Y a todo eso, ¿quién era esa nueva figura en azul?

─Ami está en el templo justo ahora ─les dijo Rei a las demás─, estábamos de compras cuando el enemigo apareció. La mandé a casa en ese momento.

─¿Podrías llamarle para cerciorarnos? ─le pidió Haruka, prestándole su teléfono celular─. Nunca se sabe.

Rei marcó el número a regañadientes, solo así quitaría le todas las sospechas. Le sorprendió que Ami no fuera la persona a la que ese ser buscaba para quitarle su Cristal de Corazón Puro, ella misma vio en sus lecturas en el fuego que Ami era la víctima. Pero, ¿qué tal si algo le había pasado de regreso al templo? ¿Y si esa figura en azul era un enemigo también? Sin querer recordó los sueños que había tenido hacía algún tiempo sobre una figura azulada que flotaba sobre el agua y la hacía bailar a su antojo.

¿Y si la persona de sus sueños y la figura encapuchada que les había salvado la vida era la misma? El asunto resultaba ser cada vez más confuso.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos. Nadie contestaba aun.

*****

Ami llegó barriéndose al templo cual beisbolista para la última base. Ni abuelo ni Yuuichiro se encontraban a la vista, seguramente estaban en la oficina o preparando más amuletos. Escuchó el teléfono sonar y corrió para contestar. Diana sólo volaba como corbata al aire, iba colgada de la blusa de Ami, fuertemente sujeta con sus garras a su hombro. La chica genio recuperó algo de aire antes de levantar la bocina.

─Templo Hikawa ─respondió, logrando aparentar un tono de voz normal, como pudo lo logró pese a la ligera agitación que se le notaba en la respiración. Diana seguía sobre su hombro y acercó una de sus orejas al auricular para escuchar la plática.

─Ami, soy yo ─contestó Rei al otro lado de la línea. Puso un gesto grave al momento e hizo hasta lo imposible para no sonrojarse ante sus amigas al recordar el beso que se habían dado antes de mandarla a casa. Por alguna razón le llegó el beso a la cabeza.

─¡Rei! ─exclamó Ami con alegría. Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un fino rubor a la vez que su corazón latía con fuerza inusitada al escuchar aquella misteriosa y dulce voz─. Qué bueno que estás bien.

─Sí, estoy bien. ¿Porqué tardaste en contestar? ─le preguntó enseguida, como queriendo asegurarse de algo. Las demás le miraban con cierta expectación.

─¿Uh? Ah, estaba en el sanitario, siento haberte hecho esperar, tu abuelo y Yuuichiro no contestaban el teléfono y salí corriendo ─mintió, aun le escurría el rostro por el sudor de la carrera hasta el templo.

─Entiendo. No se puede confiar en esos dos ─musitó con enorme alivio la guerrera de fuego─. Al rato vuelvo a casa, no te preocupes.

─Claro, Rei, aquí te esperaremos ─contestó alegremente y enseguida se sonrojó con fuerza al recordar el beso─. Yo... Bueno...

Rei no pudo decir nada al escuchar el inconfundible tono apenado en su voz, se sonrojó levemente─. Hablaremos cuando regrese. Adiós.

─Adiós.

Y colgaron. Rei le devolvió su teléfono a Haruka y explicó que Ami había regresado con bien al templo. En ese momento llegaron Luna y Artemis, hacía varios días que ninguno de los dos gatos hacía acto de presencia.

─Hola, chicas ─saludó Luna con su casual gesto serio─. Supimos que una persona con capucha azul derrotó al enemigo, Setsuna nos lo dijo.

─Pero no crean que por eso ya estamos a salvo ─agregó Artemis ante la sorprendida mirada de las guerreras─. Setsuna se comunicó con nosotros y nos advirtió de algo: el verdadero enemigo es esa persona de azul.

─¡¿Qué?! ─exclamaron todas con sorpresa. Si era el enemigo, ¿entonces porqué les había salvado la vida?

Como leyendo la pregunta que estaba en el aire, Luna retomó la palabra.

─El encapuchado sólo era un enemigo casual, un brujo de agua que buscaba a ésta persona que les salvó, por que no sólo le era una amenaza, sino que quiere encargarse personalmente de ustedes. Nos confundimos con Ami Mizuno por que ella, al igual que muchas personas, tiene una energía especial que viene de su corazón puro, es todo.

Rei sintió un inmenso alivio al escuchar eso, lo cual expresó con un silencioso suspiro.

─¿Y qué es lo que quiere éste enemigo? ─le preguntó Minako, seria.

─Setsuna no nos dijo, pero mientras lo averigua bien, habrá que desconfiar de esa persona, ¿de acuerdo? ─les pidió Artemis y todas asintieron en total acuerdo, era información de Setsuna después de todo. Con eso se dio por terminada la junta y todas regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la pelea.

*****

Diana y Ami estaban en la habitación de la chica genio, la gatita le explicaba a Ami el por qué no había estado con el resto de las senshi desde el principio.

─Usted nació tiempo después que las demás y se fue a un lugar muy lejano de Japón siendo pequeña. Nunca se encontraron y por eso usted no pudo descubrir sus poderes de senshi sino hasta ahora que regresó y estuvo en contacto indirecto con las demás ─explicó Diana con porte serio.

─Pero... ¿Porqué no puedo presentarme ante las demás? ─preguntó una extrañada Ami─, si soy del equipo, lo más natural es que me una a ellas cuanto antes. Empezando por que me dijiste que un enemigo más fuerte se acerca.

─Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes de que aún no debe unirse a las demás. Por ahora, para las senshi, usted es el enemigo más fuerte del que le hable.

─¿Yo? ─exclamó con sorpresa, casi aterrada, seguida de la pregunta obvia─ ¿Porqué? No lo entiendo.

─Por ahora no puedo decir nada más, sólo asegúrese de que nadie, ni siquiera las personas que viven con usted, se enteren de su identidad. Incluso yo debo permanecer oculta, las senshi me conocen y todo se arruinaría si descubren que usted es Sailor Mercury. Lo único que va a hacer desde ahora, será ganar más experiencia en batalla peleando contra sujetos malos, si las senshi aparecen, tendrá que pelear contra ellas. ¿Entendió, señorita Ami?

─Lo entiendo, pero no logro asimilarlo ─murmuró con evidente desencanto─, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción mas que seguir tus instrucciones, ¿verdad? ─por alguna razón confiaba y seguía ciegamente las indicaciones que le estaban dando.

Diana sonrió y asintió con su pequeña y peluda cabeza. De pronto escucharon algunos pasos dentro de los pasillos del templo. Seguramente era Rei. Diana huyó por la ventana después de prometer que estaría cerca de ella para ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Justo cuando la gatita desapareció de escena, una apurada Rei entró a la habitación de Ami.

─Rei-chan ─murmuró Ami al ver a la sacerdotisa. Se sonrojó al instante cuando la alta chica se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió, ruborizándose también─. Me alegra que regresaras con bien.

Rei sólo asintió, pero Ami no parecía querer escuchar sus explicaciones de por qué se había ido de repente, al contrario, la sonrisa en su rostro sólo emanaba contento de verla de nuevo. A decir verdad, Ami no creyó adecuado preguntarle algo que creyó secreto, mucho menos cuando ella tenía algo muy importante que esconder incluso de la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Sin saber cómo se tomaron de las manos y sólo miraban el suelo, de vez en cuando sus ojos. Después del beso ya todo era obvio. Rei se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, de manera que no pareciera muy brusco su movimiento. Ami captó lo que ella quería y también se inclinó. Cerraron los ojos y sus labios se juntaron en un beso primero suave y ligero. Se abrazaron con marcado cariño y calidez. Rei no dijo nada, solo quería besarla un poco más, Ami ya no mencionó más, solo quería disfrutar esos dulces besos con ella.

No fue necesario decir nada. Ya eran novias.

_**Continuará...** _


	7. Parte 6

# PARTE 6

Se quedaron abrazadas después de besarse y mimarse por un largo rato. Ahora estaban en la cama. No habían dicho demasiado en todo ese rato, solo un par “te amo” que representaba todo lo que en verdad sentían. El abuelo y los demás ayudantes estaban ocupados haciendo los quehaceres, así que podían estar seguras de que nadie interrumpiría su momento privado.

Rei jugueteaba con los rebeldes mechones de cabello de Ami, eran muy suaves y despedían un delicioso aroma a shampoo. Ami estaba pegada al cuello de Rei y podía sentir la piel de la sacerdotisa en su mejilla, era tersa y cálida y de vez en cuando aprovechaba la posición para darle ligeros besos en el cuello.

─Ami-chan ─murmuró Rei en voz muy baja, apenas con el suficiente volumen como para que Ami la escuchara.

Ami, bastante cómoda donde estaba, solo respondió con un casi mudo monosílabo. En verdad le era increíble ese calor que su ahora novia despedía. Era demasiado agradable como para creerlo, era como un sueño hecho realidad. ─¿Qué pasa?

─Sólo... Yo... Verás ─la sacerdotisa balbuceó, adivinándose en su tono un dejo de pena, quizá nerviosismo, pero la peliazul mantuvo silencio para no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que seguramente ya estaba─... Tú desde hace tiempo me gustabas, pero me sentía confundida ─explicó, cada palabra salía con más facilidad que la anterior.

─Créeme que yo sentí lo mismo que tú, aún lo siento ─contestó Ami en baja voz. Estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa─. Sólo que la confusión ya desapareció, me siento más segura que nunca.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en silencio disfrutando la quietud del cuarto y el sonido del viento jugar entre los árboles. No había nada más qué decir, se amaban, se tenían una a la otra y nada más les preocupaba en ese momento. ¿O sí?

Ambas se sentían culpables por tener que ocultar su identidad de guerreras. Era frustración la que sentían por no poder hablar. Amargamente gracioso que ambas tuvieran que ocultar eso de su compañera, pero no debían decir nada. Rei no quería poner en peligro a Ami, y Ami, por su parte, pensaba eso mismo y que Rei pidiera estar en peligro si había alguna batalla peligrosa a futuro.

A la sacerdotisa le preocupaba mucho que aquella figura en azul fuera su nuevo enemigo, tenía un gran poder sobre el agua. Ahora estaba segura de que esa persona de azul y la de sus sueños eran la misma. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Sólo quedaba esperar a una aparición de esa figura. Por otro lado, no sabía si contarle a sus amigas sobre su novia Ami. Ya no había ninguna sospecha sobre ella, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarían cuando ella misma había dejado los asuntos amorosos de lado. Prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por el momento.

La chica genio estaba asustada por tener que pelear contra sus compañeras senshi a las que aun no conocía y quienes admiraba de buena manera. No quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba más opción que seguir las instrucciones de Diana... ¡Un momento! ¿Tenía que decirle a Diana sobre su nueva relación con Rei? ¿Sería algún problema? Tendría un gran peso encima de estar guardándole el secreto a la gatita. Pensó en consultárselo, ya vería qué hacer después, dependía de lo que Diana le dijera al respecto.

Y ambas pensaron que sería mejor disfrutar ese momento y después ocuparse de sus problemas reales. Todavía tenían esa noche y todo el domingo para pasarla bien... Si es que no aparecía aquel adversario que cada una esperaba.

─Rei ─le llamó Ami, dándose cuenta de algo. Se incorporó un poco, de manera que pudiera verla a los ojos─. ¿Se lo dirás a tus amigas? ─preguntó enseguida, curiosa. Como las veía seguido en el templo, le tenía un poco preocupada sus reacciones.

─Aún no, ya veremos después ─contestó con un murmuro, acariciando la mejilla de Ami─. Pero no es porque quiera mantenerte oculta, esas tontas son demasiado entrometidas y no quiero que te hagan preguntas incómodas, es todo─. Por ellas no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

─De acuerdo.

La peliazul soltó un suspiro antes de depositar un dulce beso en los labios de Rei.

─Vayamos a hacer la cena ─dijo Rei con una sonrisa luego del beso─. Ya casi es hora y nos toca prepararla, recuerda que por eso fuimos de compras.

─¡Claro, vamos! ─exclamó una animada Ami.

*****

Pasaron cuatro días desde entonces. La figura en azul aún no aparecía, lo que mantenía en tensa calma a las guerreras de la luna. No habían escuchado noticia alguna sobre la persona.

─Luna. Aquella persona, ese enemigo, tiene un aura muy extraña. ¿La has sentido, verdad?

─Sí, Artemis. Sólo nos queda pelear contra ella hasta tener más noticias de Setsuna ─murmuró la felina. La pareja de guardianes estaba en el techo de la casa de Usagi mirando el horizonte como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas que buscaban─. No se ha comunicado de nuevo con nosotros ni con Haruka y Michiru. Hay algo que nos están ocultando, lo presiento.

─Yo también he sospechado eso ─musitó Artemis con un gesto grave, de pronto, entre unos arbustos algo lejanos, vio que una pequeña cola entre grisácea y violeta se perdía en la hojas. Se extrañó bastante y creyó reconocer algo─. ¿Diana? No, no puede ser ─pensó.

─¿Pasa algo malo, Artemis?

─No, nada ─respondió enseguida─. Debió ser mi imaginación ─se dijo en sus pensamientos─. Mejor vayamos al templo, no tarda en comenzar la junta.

─Bien.

*****

Ami había salido de la casa, había otra junta y Rei era parte de ella. No le gustaba interrumpir, además Diana le había llamado por un comunicador que le había dado el día anterior. Fingió tener una clase vespertina, de manera que ni Rei ni sus amigas sospecharan nada. Nadie sospechó.

Diana le esperaba en medio del parque No. 10, escondida entre unos arbustos.

─Aquí estoy ─se anunció Ami, algo agitada por la carrera─. Disculpa la tardanza, tenía algo que hacer antes de salir del templo ─y ese algo fue despedirse de Rei con besos antes de irse. Su sonrojo de pena se ocultó bien por el de agitación.

─No hay problema, me alegra que viniera, señorita Ami, es hora de empezar a trabajar ─sonrió Diana y comenzó a caminar entre árboles y plantas.

─¿Trabajar? ─preguntó con extrañeza, siguiendo por inercia a la minina─. No entiendo.

La gatita solo sonrió y guió a Ami a un sitio escondido. Enseguida le pidió que se transformara en Sailor Mercury y se pusiera la capa encima. Ami, aunque dudosa, obedeció nuevamente las peticiones de la gatita parlante. Después aguardaron en la copa de un árbol, como esperando algo.

─Diana ─murmuró, aun confundida con todo ese asunto─. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ─le cuestionó, algo desilusionada de estar ahí quieta por más de veinte minutos.

─Sólo hay que esperar a que pase algo ─respondió tranquilamente.

─¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

Y de pronto sonaron las sirenas de unas patrullas. Los policías perseguían a un auto negro, cuyos pasajeros acababan de robar un importante banco de la zona.

─Algo como eso ─sonrió Diana─. Vaya a detener a los ladrones, Sailor Mercury ─le pidió tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Ami se abrieron como platos. ─¿Quieres que detenga a esos sujetos? ─le preguntó, asustada. Miró la persecución y claramente se vieron y escucharon disparos. Se asustó mucho. Tienen armas y yo no.

─Tranquilícese, Mercury, estará bien ─le dijo Diana de forma dulce─. Usted tiene grandes poderes que debe aprender a controlar y qué mejor forma que peleando con sujetos como esos. También tiene una buena velocidad a la que le puede sacar provecho, ¿no lo cree?

Ami suspiró y miró largamente a Diana. La gatita tenía razón, tenía muchos recursos a la mano y el agua era un elemento muy poderoso para quien supiera utilizarlo. Quería conocer sus propios poderes para unirse pronto a sus compañeras senshi. Sonrió y terminó de cubrir su rostro con la capucha azul. Se colocó su visor y sacó su computadora, de manera que los ladrones no se le escaparan de su campo de rastreo.

¡Vamos, Mercury! ─exclamó Diana de contento y se escondió en la espalda de Ami.

*****

─No he encontrado la verdadera identidad de la persona de azul ─informó Rei después de estar meditando frente al fuego. Michiru también estuvo buscando con su espejo, pero con resultados iguales. La sacerdotisa soltó un suspiro y volteó con sus amigas─. Lo siento, por alguna razón el fuego no me dice nada.

─Tampoco el espejo ─dijo Michiru con un gesto de resignación─. Es como si algo o alguien no quisiera que supiéramos más.

─Y sin Setsuna, no tenemos idea de lo que está pasando ─agregó Haruka con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de molestia.

Minako, distraída porque poco y nada pasaba en realidad, escuchaba música en un pequeño radio con audífonos. Makoto compartía uno de los audífonos pero ponía atención a lo que decían sus amigas. De pronto, la música fue interrumpida por la voz que anunciaba las noticias. El evento: una persona de capucha azul y con poderes extraños estaba deteniendo a una banda de asaltantes en pleno parque No. 10 justo en esos momentos.

─Ya tenemos a nuestro encapuchado ─dijo una alegre Minako al instante, Makoto se levantó junto con ella y ambas sacaron sus plumas de transformación. El resto les miró con extrañeza─. Acaban de decir en las noticias que está deteniendo a unos ladrones.

─Es en el parque No. 10, ¡vamos! ─les animó Makoto con una sonrisa amplia. ¡Al fin iban a hacer algo!

Todas se transformaron al instante y corrieron en dirección al lugar de los hechos. Ésta vez no se les iba a escapar

*****

Sailor Mercury estaba congelando el automóvil desde los neumáticos y hasta las puertas para evitar que el último de los ladrones pudiera escapar. Ya había derrotado a los otros y los policías los habían atrapado, pero uno de ellos quiso escapar usando su vehículo. En realidad no le fue tan difícil esquivar las balas, usó una agilidad que no sabía que tenía, les cubrió la huida con aquella niebla que lograba invocar sin siquiera hablar y los que quisieron golpearla fueron burlados y congelados del pecho hacia abajo.

No lo quería admitir, pero fue muy emocionante usar sus poderes de esa manera y descubrir ese instinto guerrero dentro suyo. Diana, ésta vez, se ahorró sus consejos. Ami aprendía rápido y no necesitó ninguna instrucción vital por parte de la gatita.

El último ladrón fue apresado. Diana le recomendó irse, pero antes de que Ami desapareciera de escena, su visor le avisó de la presencia de las senshi. Ahora sí se puso nerviosa.

─Aquí vienen, Diana, ¿qué hago? ─le preguntó a la gatita, con un tono que dejaba entrever su miedo y sus nervios. Pronto sintió que ellas ya le habían visto. Volteó un poco y vio que corrían hacia ella.

─Vámonos de aquí, no es conveniente estar frente a tantas personas ─le dijo Diana─. Intérnese en la arboleda, Mercury, rápido.

Ami obedeció y corrió a buena velocidad entre los árboles, su visor le decía que las demás senshi le seguían de cerca. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, no quería pelear contra ellas pero no podía hacer nada, sólo seguir las indicaciones de Diana al pie de la letra sin chistar. Era como si algo le obligara a obedecer sin preguntarse demasiado los motivos. Era una sensación muy rara.

Llegó hasta un claro escondido donde Diana le pidió detenerse y esperar a que ellas llegaran.

─¿Y qué haré cuando ellas lleguen? ─preguntó Ami, nerviosa y asustada. Sabía que ellas no se comparaban en nada a los sujetos que acababa de derrotar.

─No hable sin importar qué le digan, atáquelas, defiéndase y ya. Es todo lo que hará. Nos iremos cuando yo se lo indique, Mercury.

Ami suspiró fuertemente y asintió. No le quedaba otra más que obedecer. De pronto, las seis senshi se presentaron ante ella, nada contentas por la carrera que les había hecho dar.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó Sailor Uranus con una voz que asustó más a la peliazul─. ¿Porqué te muestras así ante nosotras? ¿Qué quieres?

Ami no respondió. Y aunque lo hubiera querido, tenía la boca seca de los nervios y la lengua paralizada. Estaba temblando y Diana lo notó. Sólo le murmuraba palabras al oído para tranquilizarla.

─¡Responde! ─le gritó Sailor Jupiter─. ¿Quién eres?

─No puedes quedarte en silencio todo el tiempo ─musitó Venus, adoptando una pose de ataque─. Si no respondes, nos darás a entender que eres nuestro enemigo.

Ami retrocedió un paso por el miedo. Diana estaba preocupada por ella, temía que Ami huyera o hablara. No podía permitir eso o se arruinarían todos los planes.

─Tranquila, no se preocupe, Mercury, estoy con usted ─le susurró─. Son fuertes, pero usted también lo es. sólo ataque y prepárese para defenderse.

Ami asintió y apretó sus puños, esperando hacer un buen papel peleando contra ellas. Se concentró y la Niebla de Mercurio se hizo presente en la escena, obstaculizando la visión para las senshi. Su visor era de gran ventaja ahí. Notó que ellas empezaban a sucumbir ante el frío de la niebla.

─Ahora ─le indicó Diana.

─¡Ilusión Acuática de Mercurio! ─invocó en sus pensamientos y le dio a dos de las guerreras. Jupiter y Venus, según las lecturas de su visor.

─¡No vas a ganar! ─exclamó Uranus─. ¡Tierra, tiembla! ─la guerrera del viento tiró por instinto, en realidad no sabía si al menos había apuntado en dirección de la persona de la capucha.

Pero Haruka sí adivinó la posición de Ami, que tuvo que esquivar el poderoso ataque con un salto de último momento. Sólo para repetir la maniobra ante otros inesperados ataques.

─¡Tiara Lunar, acción!

─¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

─¡Mándala Ardiente!

Jupiter y Venus se recuperaron del ataque de agua y apenas si alcanzaban a distinguir a sus amigas entre la niebla. Pronto notaron la silueta de su enemigo y también atacaron.

─¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

─¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

Ami sólo logró esquivar el ataque de Venus, el de Jupiter le dio de lleno y la tiró al suelo. Tanto Ami como Diana fueron afectadas por el ataque y quedaron mareadas un par de segundos. La niebla todavía tardó algunos segundos en desaparecer y, cuando lo hizo, las senshi se encontraron con el cuerpo inmóvil de su enemigo.

─Ahora veremos quién eres ─murmuró la guerrera del viento, acercándose sin cuidado alguno hacia la persona encapuchada.

Diana se recuperó primero y escuchó cuando Sailor Uranus se acercaba.

─Mercury, despierte, por favor, van a descubrirnos ─le movió un poco. Ami abrió los ojos y también se percató de su posición─. Use la niebla, rápido.

En el momento que Haruka iba a tocarla, Ami levantó la cabeza y la niebla apareció de nuevo por arte de magia.

─¡Diablos! ¡No vas a escapar! ─exclamó Sailor Mars. Gracias a sus poderes, sabía más o menos por dónde huía la persona─. ¡Fuego de Marte!

Todas escucharon un grito, un grito de dolor corto, agudo y bajo de volumen. Rei había acertado. Cuando la niebla desapareció aquella persona había desaparecido. Sólo encontraron trozos de tela quemados atorados en las ramas de un árbol. Seguramente había chocado contra al recibir el ataque.

─Se fue ─suspiró Sailor Moon─. Está herido.

─No nos queda más que esperar a que aparezca de nuevo ─dijo Venus, tomando la tela y observándola─. Pero pareciera que sólo quiere pelear. No parece agresivo.

─Puedo apostar que esto se va a repetir muchas veces ─murmuró Uranus con fastidio─. Regresemos al templo y veamos en qué nos puede ayudar ese trozo de tela.

*****

Ami estaba sentada bajo un árbol, respiraba pesadamente y trataba de sopesar el dolor del ataque. Le había dado en la espalda aquella bola de fuego, sin mencionar que el ataque eléctrico aún estaba vigente en su organismo. Las senshi resultaron más fuertes de lo que imaginaba.

─Recuéstese bocabajo, Mercury, voy a curarla.

─Me duele mucho, Diana.

─Lo sé. Pero lo hizo muy bien para ser la primera vez. Sólo tiene qué trabajar más en su velocidad y agilidad, todo lo demás estuvo muy bien.

─Qué bueno.

Ami se quitó su transformación y se recostó en el césped como Diana se lo había indicado. Estaba cansada, así que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida de inmediato. La gatita sonrió con satisfacción antes de hacer brillar su marca de luna creciente en la frente.

─Has hecho un buen trabajo, Diana, te felicito ─dijo una voz de pronto. La minina volteó en dirección a unas sombras, donde una silueta se asomaba. Se alegró al ver que respondieron pronto a su llamado─. Todo va tal cual lo planeado.

─Mercury comenzó a avanzar con un paso gigantesco ─intervino una segunda voz. Otra silueta hizo compañía a la primera y pronto se acercó donde Ami estaba recostada y dormida. Concentró un extraño poder sobre la chica y la curó en cuestión de segundos─. Sigue cuidando de ella, va mucho mejor de lo esperado, pronto alcanzará el siguiente nivel.

─Sólo hago lo que me piden, prometo cuidar bien de ella ─contestó Diana educadamente─. ¿Y cómo va todo allá?

─Bien ─respondió la primera voz─, todo gracias a los avances de Mercury, pero aún necesita trabajar un poco más.

─Entiendo. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Las siluetas se despidieron de la gatita y desaparecieron al instante. Diana se sentó junto a Ami, esperando pacientemente a que despertara.

Todo iba muy bien según los planes, la minina solo sonrió.

_**Continuará...** _


	8. Parte 7

# PARTE 7

Ya casi era de noche cuando Ami regresó al templo, bastante cansada de su pelea. Ya no le dolía nada, sólo necesitaba descansar bien y rezar a los dioses que Rei no se percatara de aquello. Y mucho de su cansancio se debía a que, después de despertar en medio del parque, sí fue a un curso vespertino. Pese a su deber de senshi, el estudio seguía siendo su principal actividad.

Tenía tarea por hacer, además quería darse aunque sea unos minutos para estar con Rei, probablemente eso le relajaría mejor.

El abuelo de Rei atendía a algunas personas que habían ido para que les hiciera un rezo especial. Se saludaron y el viejo le avisó que Rei le esperaba para cenar juntas. Ami corrió hasta el comedor pese al cansancio.

─Ami, bienvenida a casa ─le saludó Rei con un discreto beso y con una sonrisa. Le ayudó con su mochila y le sirvió la deliciosa cena que uno de los ayudantes había hecho─. Pareces cansada ─murmuró con cierta preocupación. Ami no supo qué responder, pero no fue necesario─. Supongo que estudias demasiado, señorita sabelotodo ─sonrió la sacerdotisa─, necesitas un buen baño.

─Tienes razón ─contestó Ami con una agradecida sonrisa. No había pensado en eso, era una buena idea─. Aún tengo algo de tarea del curso, la terminaré y después me baño.

─Me parece bien ─respondió Rei, antes de adoptar un gracioso y provocativo gesto que hizo enrojecer a Ami─. Yo me encargaré de que ésta noche duermas relajada ─comenzó a reír al notar el apenado gesto de su novia y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, haciéndola enrojecer aún más─. Te ves muy linda así ─le dijo con un susurro.

Ami esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Terminaron de cenar. Rei se ofreció a recoger ella sola el comedor para permitir que Ami terminara rápido con sus deberes escolares. La peliazul le tomó la palabra y terminó su tarea bastante rápido, no por nada era un genio. Eran las ocho cuando se metió a la tina a darse un baño con Rei acompañándole, claro.

Esa noche fue muy relajada.

Eran las diez cuando Ami por fin se durmió, Rei se encargó de dormirla para que descansara bien y pudiera levantarse temprano. La chica genio en verdad estaba cansada, la pelea contra las senshi no fue nada sencilla y eso era sólo el comienzo según lo que Diana le dijo. Empezaría a pelear seguido contra ellas y los bandidos que se le cruzaran.

Diana le observaba desde la ventana. Recordaba con una sonrisa la vez que Ami le confesó sobre su relación con Rei, estaba muy apenada, pero Diana no encontró ningún problema en que ella fuera novia de la sacerdotisa, al contrario. Aquello era parte del plan pero no se lo mencionó. Todo iba tal cual lo esperado.

Esperaría dos días para que Ami se recuperara bien del cansancio. Muy pronto, Sailor Mercury haría otra aparición. Diana calculó que, en un par de semanas, Ami alcanzaría el siguiente nivel de poder, de manera que estuviera pareja con el resto de las guerreras. La ventaja que ella tenía era la niebla y su visor. Tenía mucha agilidad, quizá no tanta velocidad, pero sabía moverse bien. Ami tenía que aprender a combinar mejor su inteligencia y sus habilidades.

Y pese a su atropellado desempeño, su primer pelea contra las senshi fue muy productiva.

Tenía que estar muy atenta a que nadie la descubriera o estaría en muchos problemas, además de que se iban a enojar con ella.

Decidió entrar al cuarto y dormir bajo la cama de Ami. Diario hacía eso, afuera era muy frío como para pasar la noche. Se dedicaba a seguir a Ami todos los días, estuviera donde estuviera. Por suerte, estaba protegida por una capa especial de energía que impedía que Rei o Michiru sintieran su presencia.

Los siguientes días serían muy agitados y peligrosos para Ami Mizuno, pero, a largo plazo, aquello sería lo mejor para todos.

*****

─¡Chicas, rápido, nuestro amigo Azulado está en el centro de la ciudad! ─advirtió Minako por el comunicador. Ella y Makoto habían ido al centro comercial de compras, se suscitó un robo a una tienda de joyas y “el azulado”, como comenzaron a llamarle a la persona con capucha celeste, apareció para detener a los ladrones. Las dos guerreras fueron testigos de todo, se transformaron en uno de los baños públicos y se dedicaron a perseguirlo.

─Nos dirigimos al Parque ─informó Makoto en cuanto decenas de árboles fueron visibles. El Azulado iba directo a la arboleda, era obvio.

Aquella era la sexta ocasión que el Azulado aparecía ante ellas. Con cada pelea se volvía más ágil, no podría decirse que más fuerte o veloz; pero su defensa era magnífica y sus contados ataques certeros. Nunca hacía demasiado daño, sólo aturdía y distraía de manera que le fuera fácil huir. En ningún momento parecía agresivo, ni siquiera peligroso.

Naturalmente había algo raro en ese enemigo.

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus acorralaron al Azulado en un callejón, pocas calles antes de internarse en la arboleda del parque. Era un camino sin salida y una alta pared impediría maravillosamente cualquier intento de escape por parte del Azulado.

─¡Ahora sí vas a hablar! ─exclamó Jupiter, instantes antes de atacar a su adversario─. ¡Trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! ─el poderoso rayo iba directo al Azulado, pero éste esquivó el ataque poco antes de que lo tocara. Jupiter maldijo por lo bajo y se lanzó sobre él para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo─. ¡No me gustan los presumidos como tú! ─le gritó, lanzándole un certero puñetazo al rostro, pero de nuevo esquivó el ataque.

─¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! ─la senshi rubia lanzó aquel ataque tratando de tomar desprevenido al Azulado, pero volvió a evadirlas.

─Hora de irnos, Mercury, ya es tarde ─le advirtió Diana─. No tarda en comenzar su curso vespertino.

─Cierto, ya casi es hora ─contestó Ami en voz baja─. Sólo tengo que salir de aquí ─rió en volumen muy bajo, esquivando una peligrosa patada por parte de Sailor Jupiter.

Para cuando Ami convocó su Niebla de Mercurio, el resto de las guerreras ya estaban en escena. Todas fueron cegadas por la niebla y no podían verse entre sí, algunas de ellas sólo sintieron una ráfaga de aire frío pasar cerca y desaparecer.

Había vuelto a escapar.

─¡Otra vez! ─gritó Uranus, golpeando una pared cercana con su puño─. ¡Se ha vuelto a escapar! ¡Solo está jugando con nosotras!

─Sólo pelea unos momentos y se va ─comentó Venus para sí misma─. Hasta ahora no nos ha lastimado. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

─No eres la única, la energía de ese enemigo ni siquiera es maligna ─apuntó Mars, seria─. Pareciera que sólo quiere medir sus fuerzas con nosotras.

─Como sea, no debemos confiarnos. Hay muchas cosas ocultas aquí ─dijo Uranus, ya menos enojada─. Y sospecho que Setsuna tiene algo qué ver con todo éste asunto.

─Es sospechoso, no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de ella y tampoco la hemos podido localizar ─apuntó Neptune─, tampoco ninguna visión en mi espejo, hay algo muy raro aquí.

─Mejor vámonos, de todos modos ya se fue, nada ganaremos aquí paradas sin hacer nada ─dijo Mars con cierto desinterés en el asunto. Ya se había cansado de tanto misterio, además, el aura del Azulado no era maligna, tenía una extraña corazonada que le decía que nada iba a salir mal. Por otro lado, quería recoger a Ami de su curso de la tarde.

─¿Regresamos al templo? ─preguntó Sailor Moon.

─No hay razón para eso, se ha ido y realmente dudo que descubramos algo de importancia ─musitó Uranus con cierto enfado─. Sólo nos queda atrapar al Azulado y hacerlo hablar.

Optaron por retirarse cada quien por su lado, Haruka tenía razón, no había ningún motivo para reunirse en el templo.

*****

Ami ya había acabado con la clase de ese día, estaba algo cansada y agradeció que esa ocasión no hubiera tarea extra pendiente. Diana le había dicho que ya estaba lista para el siguiente nivel. ¿A qué se refería con eso? En fin, había muchas cosas en ese asunto que no entendía, preguntar cualquier cosa estaba de más, Diana no le decía otra cosa. Sólo le quedaba esperar y obedecer.

Diana iba a esperarla a medianoche en un lugar específico del Parque No. 10, había algo de urgencia en la voz de la minina, así que tenía pensado ir. Algo importante iba a pasar, según Diana, seguramente tenía que ver con aquello del siguiente nivel.

─¡Ami-chan! ─escuchó que le llamaban desde lejos. Volvió la vista y descubrió que era Rei, aquello sí que era una agradable sorpresa. La sacerdotisa llegó hasta ella casi sin aliento, por lo visto había corrido bastante para llegar a tiempo─. Te alcancé, me alegra ─dijo, sujetándose el pecho para recuperar aire─. ¿Vamos por un helado? Yo invito.

─Me encantaría, vamos ─contestó, alegre. Estar con Rei era felicidad asegurada para la chica genio, pero también estaba muy contenta por lo que había dicho Diana después de la pelea. Había avanzado bastante en muy poco tiempo, era algo admirable.

Se dieron la mano y se dirigieron a un pequeño pero agradable establecimiento a donde solían ir. Ahí vendían los mejores helados de la ciudad.

─¿Tienes mucha tarea? No me gustaría que te desvelaras tanto ─le dijo Rei un poco apurada.

─No, hoy no, no te preocupes ─sonrió la peliazul.

─Entonces podremos ir a otro lado después de esto, es viernes, ¿quieres ir al cine? ─le propuso enseguida─. Hoy estrenaran esa película de terror de la que todos hablan, ¿qué dices, eh? ¿Vamos a verla?

─Me encantaría, Rei.

─Bien, está decidido, hoy tendremos una cita en el cine.

Si Ami aceptó tan alegremente se debía a que el fin de semana estarían muy ocupadas atendiendo el templo, el sacerdote y los ayudantes saldrían a un retiro en las montañas y ambas se quedarían solas hasta el domingo por la noche. Además, eran esos días que el templo tenía más índice de compras, no podían descuidarlo un solo momento. Rei se encargaría de las lecturas y las predicciones en el fuego y Ami estaría en la tienda de amuletos, en sus ratos libres limpiarían los patios y los pasillos.

Usagi y el resto de las chicas ésta vez no le podrían ayudar, esperarían a que el Azulado hiciera una nueva aparición. Tenían que atraparlo a como diera lugar.

*****

Diana no esperó mucho en aquel sitio en el que había citado a Ami, la chica llegó puntual después de pasar un rato de calidad con Rei y asegurarse que ésta se había quedado dormida. La sacerdotisa se alarmaría de no ver a Ami en el templo a medianoche.

─Esto será rápido, Mercury ─le dijo Diana después de saludarle cordialmente─. Sólo transfórmese y yo haré el resto.

─Ah, de acuerdo ─respondió con cierta extrañeza. Obedeció la petición y se transformó.

De pronto Sailor Mercury sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a entumecerse, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, fue el mismo tiempo el que se detuvo alrededor de ella, dejándola totalmente inmovilizada.

─Ya pueden salir ─dijo Diana en voz alta.

Las mismas siluetas que le curaran la primera vez de nuevo hacían acto de aparición.

─Mercury ha hecho avances impresionantes, es hora de darle su nuevo poder ─dijo la silueta más alta─. Todo ha cambiado muy bien en el futuro, en especial para ella.

─Muy pronto dejaremos de hacer tanto drama para darla a conocer al resto ─dijo la otra silueta.

─¿Quieren decir que...?

─Exacto. Muy pronto tendrá que presentarse con las senshi, incluyendo su verdadera identidad ─contestó la segunda silueta─. Sabes que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, Diana, tampoco podemos dejar el tiempo de Ami detenido por mucho, lo haré rápido y nos vamos.

─De acuerdo.

En su mano tenía una pluma color azul y la apuntó hacia la inmovilizada chica, de la pluma salió una energía que bañó a Sailor Mercury, sólo para transformarla en Super Sailor Mercury en cuestión de segundos. Ami se recuperó del ataque que le dejó inmóvil, pero cayó desmayada. Le entregaron la pluma a Diana para que a su vez se la diera a Mercury.

─Volveremos luego ─dijo la primera silueta, la más alta, y no tardaron en desaparecer entre los árboles.

Diana suspiró con inmenso alivio y esperó a que Ami despertara.

─Muy pronto terminará todo este teatro, Mercury, lo prometo.

+++++

Amanecer del sábado. Ami y Rei se levantaron muy temprano para despedir al abuelo y a los ayudantes, tenían que empezar con los quehaceres para poder atender el templo. No tenían deberes de la escuela, así que podían encargarse bien del lugar por ellas mismas.

Por otro lado, no estaban del todo concentradas. Rei esperaba y rezaba porque el Azulado no apareciera en ese fin de semana, y Ami esperaba que Diana no le pidiera alguna misión, pues Rei iba a sospechar de su ausencia. Por otro lado, Ami deseaba saber de propia mano su nuevo nivel de poder. No estaba muy segura de qué había hecho Diana para incrementar sus poderes pero, al reaccionar después de quedarse inmóvil, se sintió más ligera. No sabía explicarlo, pero era una sensación extraña y a la vez muy familiar.

Le parecía muy curioso a Ami que Rei, siendo una sacerdotisa con poderes psíquicos natos, no hubiese notado ninguna energía rara en ella.

─Rei... Debemos... Apurarnos con ─las palabras de Ami se cortaban por culpa de un hambriento beso que, sencillamente, no logró rechazar. Aquel beso duró poco, pero fue suficiente para hacer enrojecer a Ami─. Rei...

─Sólo es un pequeño descanso ─musitó Rei con lo que pareció un ronroneo, mirando a Ami de manera intensa y a la vez cariñosa. Parecía penetrar hasta la misma médula de la chica genio con aquella mirada ardiente─. Sólo falta limpiar los pasillos ─agregó, besando el mentón de su novia con cierta ligereza─, así que solo tomemos un par de minutos, ¿sí?

Ami sólo atinó a sonreír de manera nerviosa. Su cara tenía un precioso y lindo rubor que Rei no podía dejar de contemplar. Para la peliazul, la mirada de Rei era lo más parecido que encontraba a la perfecta descripción de la fiereza y la pasión, esos ojos en verdad tenían fuego y Ami literalmente se sentía derretir cada que Rei le dirigía miradas como esa.

─Pero tienes razón, lo mejor será apurarnos y ─dijo Rei de manera graciosa─... Tal vez tengamos un poco de tiempo para nosotras ─le guiñó un ojo.

Enseguida se dirigió al altar, pues pareció escuchar voces de personas que se acercaban. Ami permaneció de pie algunos instantes más. Pronto recuperó el sentido y sacudió su cabeza del sonrojo mientras sonreía de forma amplia. Soltó un suspiro con aires enamorados y recogió un balde y unos trapos para limpiar los pasillos. Era un trabajo duro, pero no le importaba con tal de estar en orden con su estancia en el templo, además, lo consideraba un buen ejercicio.

Mientras limpiaba el pasillo principal, Diana apareció frente a ella.

─Buenas tardes, Ami ─saludó amablemente la gatita.

─Buenas tardes, Diana ─contestó, algo extrañada y apurada a la vez─. ¿Sucede algo malo? ─preguntó enseguida, expectante de lo que la minina fuera a pedirle.

─Nada de eso ─negó con la cabeza de forma graciosa─, sólo quería decirle que, dentro de poco, podrá conocer al resto de las senshi ─explicó con una enorme sonrisa─. Por fin ha alcanzado el nivel de sus compañeras y puede unírseles.

Ami sintió alivio de escuchar eso. Por fin podría conocer a sus compañeras de batalla pero, si iba a pasar bastante tiempo con ellas, no tendría tanta disponibilidad para Rei. No quería que eso pasara.

─No se preocupe por nada, Ami ─dijo Diana enseguida, como leyendo sus pensamientos─, todo saldrá bien, se lo garantizo.

Ami logró esbozar una sonrisa y se tranquilizó un poco. Diana tenía demasiada confianza en sus palabras, tal vez, como ella dijo, no pasaría nada malo. Debía tener fe en lo que ella le decía, no tenía más opción. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que pareció alegrar a Diana.

─Será mejor que me vaya ─dijo la gatita─, prometo que no habrá acción el día de hoy ─agregó con un gesto gracioso─. Podrá concentrarse en los deberes del templo.

─Gracias, Diana ─dijo Ami con inmenso alivio.

Por otro lado, justo después de que Rei terminara un rezo especial para una joven pareja, Minako llegó corriendo al templo, parecía tener mucha prisa.

─¿Qué pasa, Minako? ─preguntó la sacerdotisa mientras la rubia recuperaba el aliento.

─Haruka y Michiru por fin tienen noticias de Setsuna ─explicó entre jadeos de cansancio─. Me las acabo de encontrar y me pidieron que se los dijera.

─Vaya. Espero que ella pueda explicarnos quién diablos es ese Azulado ─musitó Rei más para sí misma que para Minako─. ¿Qué mas te dijeron?

─Nos encontraremos con ella mañana en la noche, a la medianoche ─continuó la rubia, ya más recuperada─. A esa hora va a llegar, será en casa de Haruka y Michiru, debemos estar todas ahí. Un poco raro, ¿no lo crees?

─Sí, muy raro ─contestó Rei con cierta confusión─, generalmente hacemos las juntas aquí ─la sacerdotisa tomó asiento sobre una piedra mientras la rubia se encogía de hombros en señal de extrañeza─. En fin, lo mejor será ir.

─No tenemos otra opción ─finalizó Minako con un suspiro y, de reojo, vio a Ami limpiando los pasillos. Sonrió, ella era una chica muy agradable pese a la desconfianza inicial que Haruka y Michiru sintieron por ella─. Ami es muy trabajadora ─comentó la rubia con voz alegre, a manera que solo Rei lograra escucharla.

─Sí, lo es ─Rei se sonrojó al fijar su mirada en la chica y Minako notó aquel gesto en su amiga la sacerdotisa.

─Por todos los dioses, tienes que contarme sobre esto, Rei, no es justo que le ocultes un romance a la Gran Diosa del Amor ─reclamó Minako con tono travieso, ella conocía esos gestos de enamoramiento y Rei estaba enamorada de esa chica─. Ahora me explico porqué pasas tanto tiempo a su lado.

─¿No te importa que ella y yo seamos...? ─murmuró Rei con un rubor más fuerte y un tono de voz que denotaba nerviosismo.

─No, para nada, además tenemos a Haruka y Michiru, ¿o no? ─sonrió juguetonamente─, me parece algo muy romántico. Ami es muy tierna y linda ─agregó, guiñándole el ojo derecho─. No pudiste encontrar a nadie mejor para ti, mi ardiente amiga.

Rei volvió su mirada a Ami, quien terminaba de limpiar los pasillos y se secaba el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo. Lucía feliz y eso la hacía ver muy linda. Se sonrojó más y sonrió ampliamente. Su rubia amiga había reaccionado bien ante la noticia, era natural que ella se diese cuenta primero.

─¿Crees que nos disculpe a las chicas y a mí por habernos apartado un poco? ─preguntó Minako con un apenado tono─. Desconfiamos de ella y tal vez la ofendimos de alguna manera.

─No te preocupes, Ami tiene un corazón muy gentil, ustedes le agradan mucho ─explicó Rei con voz baja y confidente─. Quiere ser su amiga.

─Bien, supongo que nunca es tarde para volver a empezar, así que ─se encaminó a donde Ami se encontraba─. Ya sabes cómo dice ese dicho: has el bien sin mirarle el colmillo. ¡Ja! ─dijo con una pose de importancia que sólo provocó un mal gesto en Rei.

─Ese dicho ni siquiera tiene relación y tampoco lo dijiste bien ─murmuró con mala cara.

Pero la rubia sencillamente comenzó una agradable charla con Ami y la peliazul se puso muy feliz de poder platicar bien con una de las amigas de su querida Rei.

*****

Era medianoche. Todo estaba dispuesto para el esperado encuentro entre Setsuna y las chicas. Las senshi estaban ansiosas de saber por fin de qué se trataba ese asunto del Azulado y el porqué tanto misterio con su existencia.

Rei agradeció que Ami no tomara a mal en que esa noche durmieran en sus respectivos dormitorios. No quería que ella de pronto despertara y se asustara de no verle a su lado.

─No tarda en llegar ─musitó Haruka, chequeando su reloj por centésima vez en ese rato─. Pero juro que si nos deja plantadas de nuevo, iré yo misma a sacarla de esa Puerta del Tiempo aunque sea por la fuerza.

─Relájate, Haruka ─rió Michiru ante la impaciencia de su compañera.

Las Inner atinaron a reír ante la escena.

─Tengo mucho sueño ─se quejó Usagi enseguida─, no tenía porqué citarnos Setsuna a ésta hora.

─Deja de quejarte, cabeza de bombón ─le regañó Rei con aparente enfado─. Eres muy perezosa.

─¡Eres muy mala conmigo, Rei! ─lloriqueó la futura reina de manera graciosa ante el desinterés de Rei y las calladas risas del resto de sus compañeras.

─Parece que se divierten mucho ─dijo una madura y femenina voz desde uno de los cuartos─, me alegra haberlas encontrado de tan buen humor.

Todas dirigieron sus miradas en dirección a la voz y del cuarto salió una de las personas encapuchadas con quienes Diana estaba en constante contacto. Aquella persona descubrió su identidad: era Setsuna. ¡Por fin!

─¡Setsuna, qué alegría que estés bien! ─exclamó Usagi con contento.

─También me alegra verlas a ustedes ─sonrió─. ¿Y a ti, Hotaru?

─También, por fin puedo verlas después de mucho tiempo ─rió una dulce e infantil voz. La segunda persona encapuchada apareció y descubrió su rostro.

─¡Hotaru! ─exclamaron las chicas con sorpresa.

─Pronto sabrán qué pasa en realidad y ─sonrió─, conocerán a su ‘amigo Azulado’ ─dijo Setsuna con un tono de gracioso misterio.

Escuchar aquello fue sorpresivo para el resto de las senshi, que sólo atinaron a mirarse entre sí con confusión.

─Sólo esperaremos a que llegue, ya no debe tardar, se trata de alguien muy puntual ─dijo Hotaru─, todas deben transformarse, chicas, debemos estar presentables para ella.

─¿Ella? ─preguntó Makoto─. ¿Quién?

─Sailor Mercury ─contestó Setsuna con una sonrisa.

_**Continuará...** _


	9. Parte 8

# PARTE 8

─Señorita Ami... Señorita Ami, despierte, por favor... Señorits Ami ─escuchó una voz pequeña y lejana entre sueños─. Despierte, tenemos algo urgente qué hacer.

─¿Uh? ─abrió los ojos y después de dos o tres segundos logró enfocar a la gatita gris frente suyo─. ¿Diana? ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó, aún adormilada. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama mientras Diana encendía la pequeña lámpara de la cómoda.

─Transfórmese, tenemos que salir ─le pidió la gatita con apuro─. Pero debe darse prisa, nos están esperando.

─¿Esperando? ¿Quiénes? ─preguntó enseguida, cambiándose la ropa con rapidez antes de transformarse.

─Las Senshi, ellas le esperan ─contestó con visible emoción. Ami le miró con los ojos muy abiertos─. Por favor, hay que apresurarnos ─insistió la minina, corriendo a la ventana.

─¡Por el Poder Estelar de Mercurio! ¡Transformación! ─exclamó con nerviosismo y emoción.

─¡Vamos, yo la guiaré!

Salieron por la ventana a gran velocidad, Diana en el hombro de Ami. La peliazul agradeció a la casualidad que Rei le pidiera que durmieran en sus propios cuartos. De haber sido lo contrario, le hubiera resultado imposible salir del templo con tal facilidad.

Sólo esperaba que a Rei no se le ocurriera hacerla una visita nocturna, como solía hacerlo a veces solo para poder dormir a su lado. Se iba a preocupar mucho si no la encontraba en su habitación.

─Mercury, póngase la capucha encima, por favor ─le pidió Diana con un tono que, claramente, daba a entender que había olvidado pedírselo con anterioridad─. Si ellas la descubren así como así, no será tan agradable la sorpresa.

─De acuerdo ─obedeció al instante sin dejar de correr. Al parecer, iban al centro de la ciudad en una dirección que era desconocida para Ami.

*****

─Tienes cinco minutos para explicarnos todo ─le pidió Uranus a Pluto con irritado tono─. ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con que viene Sailor Mercury?

─Sigues siendo muy impaciente─ rió Pluto con una fina carcajada.

─Pero debes decirnos, no es justo que nos tengan en tanto misterio ─intervino una seria Venus─, tengo la sensación de que han estado jugando con nosotras.

─No lo digas así, Venus ─reprochó Saturn con una sonrisa─. Fueron órdenes del futuro, sólo nos tocó obedecer. Allá tienen la culpa, además ─amplió su sonrisa─, todo salió tal cuál lo planeado.

─Eso también tienen qué explicárnoslo ─intervino de sorpresa la voz de Luna, que entraba por la ventana junto con Artemis─. Ahora sé porqué no podíamos entrar con el contacto con el futuro. Tú lo bloqueabas.

─Espero que halla una buena razón para haberlo hecho ─musitó Artemis, colocándose junto a Luna, sobre la mesa─. Si no, juro que esto se los reclamo en el futuro.

─Todo tiene un motivo, pero créanme que todo ha salido muy bien, y más en el futuro ─explicó la Guardiana del Tiempo con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas─. Ustedes también fueron de mucha ayuda, chicas.

De pronto, escucharon que el timbre de la casa sonaba.

─Por lo menos ella sí es educada ─musitó Neptune con divertido tono, mirando de reojo a los que entraron son avisar siquiera. De inmediato se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras, afuera, Ami temblaba de los nervios después de tocar el timbre. El auto estacionado frente a la casa, aquel auto amarillo en el que ya había subido una vez, le dio una idea de a quién pertenecía la casa. Eso sólo quería decir que ahí vivían Haruka y Michiru y que ambas eran Sailor Senshi. Jamás lo habría imaginado así pero, por alguna extraña razón, ya sospechaba cuáles eran las identidades del resto de las senshi.

─No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien, Mercury ─le tranquilizó Diana.

La puerta se abrió. Ami sintió su piel erizarse por los nervios.

─Eres tú ─dijo Neptune con un tono relativamente tranquilo.

Ami le miró, por primera vez veía a una de ellas así de cerca y con tanto detalle. Era Sailor Neptune y más o menos adivinaba que, tras el sailor suit, estaba Michiru Kaiou.

─Pasa, por favor ─le invitó de manera amable, permitiéndole el paso al interior de la casa.

Mercury sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y entró al lugar. Por los nervios no logró contestarle nada al momento. Llegó a la sala y ahí estaban todas junto con los gatos de Usagi y Minako. Ami sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Vio a Sailor Mars y ésta también le miró. Ami, claramente, percibió un conocido calor en su cuerpo al reconocer aquella mirada poco amigable y a la vez tan intensa.

Mars seguía con sus ojos fijos en la persona encapuchada, sí, ella era Sailor Mercury, con quien habían estado peleado todo ese tiempo. A su mente llegó aquella visión de su sueño, la persona que había bailar el agua su antojo. Tenía una corazonada que no la dejaba en paz.

─¡Buenas noches! ─exclamó Diana, saliendo del interior de la capucha de Mercury.

─¡¿Diana?! ─exclamaron los presentes al mismo tiempo─. Ya decía que esa colita me parecía familiar ─musitó Artemis con alivio y sin lograr ocultar la alegría de ver a su hija ahí.

─Por fin puedo hablar con ustedes, me alegro mucho ─dijo con bastante contento. Enseguida se dirigió a Ami─. Descúbrase, Sailor Mercury, es hora de presentarse.

Ami, con manos temblorosas, se quitó la capa y la capucha. Todas le miraron con mucha sorpresa. Ella desprendía una increíble energía que todas reconocían con la frescura del agua. Rei abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer aquella presencia, aquella energía. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y estos cayeron a sus costados. Era la capa la que evitaba que ella pudiese reconocer la energía, ahora se explicaba porqué nunca se dio cuenta que Ami Mizuno era aquella persona encapuchada.

─¿Ami? ─preguntó Mars con tono tembloroso.

El resto de las senshi miraron a su compañera con sorpresa. Mercury bajó su rostro sonrojado y apenado.

─Sí, Rei, soy yo ─contestó con un murmuro.

*****

El silencio en el lugar era sepulcral. Todo mundo miraba a la pareja sin atreverse a decir nada. El estado incrédulo de Rei era muy notable, de la misma manera en que lo era el de Ami.

Después de todo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Ami Mizuno sí era la persona a la que aquel encapuchado buscaba, lo que sí fue sorpresa fue que ella se revelara como Sailor Mercury. Mars le reconoció al instante, aquella energía que le estremecía el cuerpo, aquella presencia fresca y agradable. Al parecer, Ami también adivinó al momento la identidad de Sailor Mars. La única que sabía porqué ellas se reconocieron al instante, fue Sailor Venus.

─¿Porqué estuviste peleando contra nosotras, Ami? ─preguntó Uranus, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado del cuarto.

─Eran las indicaciones de Diana ─contestó, aún apenada y ligeramente incómoda─. A decir verdad, estoy tan confundida como ustedes...

─Sólo seguía las instrucciones que le dábamos por medio de Diana ─intervino Pluto, quitándose su transformación. Saturn le imitó y ambas tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones de la casa─. Les explicaré todo en cuanto se pongan cómodas, chicas.

Las demas chicas se quitaron también su transformación y se acomodaron donde pudieron. Haruka se quedó de pie junto a Michiru, que estaba sentada en un sencillo sillón, las demás, con excepción de Rei, se acomodaron a presión en un sofá. La sacerdotisa permaneció contra la pared, bastante consternada aún. No podía creer que nunca se dio cuenta de las cosas. Ami le miraba y, cuando sus miradas chocaban, era ella quien bajaba sus ojos llenos de pena y evitaba a la sacerdotisa.

─Como sabrán todas ─comenzó a explicar la senshi del tiempo─, Sailor Mercury no pudo unirse a nosotras en un principio, algo falló y nació después que nosotras y además estuvo viviendo en Alemania casi toda su vida.

─Estaba escrito que ella no se uniera a nosotras en éste tiempo pero ─continuó Hotaru y miró a Ami con algo de pena─. Arreglamos los papeles de tu mamá, impidiéndole que pudiera estar contigo en su interinato y tuviera que dejarte con alguien más. La suerte o el mismo universo hicieron que ella decidiera mandarte aquí, de regreso a Japón.

Ami bajó el rostro, sorprendida y algo triste a la vez. Entonces sí hubiera estado con su mamá de no ser por la intervención de ellas. Las demás permanecían en un perfecto silencio.

─De todas maneras hubiéramos vencidos solas a aquel enemigo que apareció ─aclaró Setsuna─, las consecuencias de no tener a Sailor Mercury son en el futuro.

─En el siglo XXX hay enemigos muy poderosos que vienen de sitios lejanos de éste mundo ─continuó Hotaru─. Fue durante una de esas peleas que encontraron a Mercury entre los civiles, pero no estaba al nivel de poder que las demás, le hizo falta toda la preparación que viene desde éste siglo.

─Por esa misma razón, la Mercury del futuro nos pidió que hiciéramos esto. Teníamos que preparar a la Ami de éste tiempo para que la batalla en el futuro fuera más sencilla para todos.

─Esperemos que comprendan porqué tuvimos que ocultar a Ami así ─dijo Diana, después de que Hotaru y Setsuna terminaran su explicación─. Fue Sailor Mercury del futuro quien dispuso que todo fuera así, ella dijo que sólo de ésta manera su yo de éste tiempo avanzaría mucho más rápido en cuanto a habilidad.

Todas lo comprendieron, incluso la misma Ami. Hablaban de asuntos del futuro y, pese a la confusión, sentía una extraña emoción en su pecho.

─¡Lo importante es que ya estamos completas! ─exclamó Usagi con enorme contento y se lanzó sobre Ami para abrazarla─. ¡Bienvenida al equipo, Ami!

La alegría pronto contagió al resto y el alboroto se llenó de bienvenidas y amistosas palmadas de saludo. Ami estaba entre nerviosa y contenta por el recibimiento, pero Rei sólo se había acercado un poco y seguía con un extraño gesto en su rostro.

─Trabajaremos juntas de hoy en adelante” decía Minako con importante tono de voz─, tú serás la estratega del grupo, Ami. Espero que te sientas feliz con nosotras y aceptes nuestra sincera amistad.

─Por supuesto, gracias por aceptarme ─contestó, por demás sonriente.

No pasó demasiado antes de que todas decidieran regresar a casa, ya tendrían tiempo de seguir conociéndose con su nueva compañera de manera más adecuada. Cada quien siguió por su camino.

Ami y Rei caminaban en dirección al templo, habían permanecido en perfecto silencio durante el trayecto. La sacerdotisa seguía con un raro y poco amigable gesto en su rostro. La chica genio estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar. Pronto, aquel estado fue insoportable y fue Ami quien se decidió a romper el silencio.

─Rei, siento mucho no haberte dicho que...

El dedo índice de Rei le cerró los labios, interrumpiendo sus palabras. La chica genio miró a Rei y, contenta, vio que por fin sonreía.

─No tienes nada de qué disculparte ─murmuró, abrazándola por la cintura─. Sólo me siento algo molesta por que ─calló unos segundos, no muy segura de decir lo que estaba a punto de revelarle a su pareja─. Me siento mal por no haberte reconocido antes, es todo.

─Yo tampoco te había reconocido ─dijo Ami, también abrazándose de Rei y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ésta─. Ahora entiendo porque, cuando me contabas sobre las senshi, me decías lo fabulosa que era Sailor Mars.

─¿Y acaso no lo es? ─preguntó Rei con tono juguetón, sonriendo más ampliamente.

─Ja... Si tú lo dices ─contestó Ami con una risilla, demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo.

─Hey, recuerda que yo casi te atrapaba cada vez que peleabas contra nosotras ─reprochó con un gesto de aparente enojo, aunque se gesto era más cómico que molesto.

─Tú lo has dicho, casi...

─Ah, ¿ahora te haces la graciosa?

Un callejón obscuro a su lado pronto le dio la idea a Rei. Sonrió malévolamente y, sin aviso, jaló a Ami consigo al obscuro interior del callejón. La poca luz de un faro apenas si permitía que ambas se vieran. Rei puso a Ami contra la pared, tomándola firmemente por la cintura y clavando sus ojos negros en los de ella. La mirada de la sacerdotisa era hipnotizante, atrayente, demasiado misteriosa como para ignorarla.

Ami estaba pérdida en aquella mirada. Sus mejillas poco a poco se pintaron de un lindo carmín.

─Rei...

─Te amo, Sailor Mercury ─ronroneó Rei a su oído, con una mano acarició delicadamente el rostro de su pareja.

─Yo... Yo también te amo, Sailor Mars ─contestó Ami con queda voz, con dulce tono.

Se miraron solo un corto rato, pues un beso se hizo urgente, siendo Rei la que tomara la iniciativa. Se abrazaron. Su beso se alargó por eternos minutos y las caricias hacían coro al dulce beso. Ami sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando Rei la presionó con un poco más de fuerza a su cuerpo.

─Vamos a casa ─dijo Ami con cierto trabajo, los labios de Rei eran demandantes y no le daban tiempo de siquiera respirar.

─Buena idea ─contestó Rei entre el beso. Pronto le miró a los ojos y Ami vio en su pareja una chispa ardiente en esos ojos negros como carbones. Ambas sonrieron.

De la mano, ambas regresaron al Templo Hikawa.

*****

─Setsuna...

─¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, Hotaru?

─Olvidaste decirle a Ami que...

─Lo sé, Hotaru, pero así está bien, será menos doloroso para ellas.

─¿Tú crees?

─Lo espero. Recuerda que esa fue la indicación que la Mercury del futuro nos dio.

─De acuerdo, pero será un golpe duro.

─Sólo en éste tiempo, solo por un tiempo. Todo se compensará en el Futuro.

Hotaru y Setsuna platicaban en el dormitorio de ésta última. Seguían en casa de Haruka y Michiru. Veían el paisaje por la ventana, pronto iba a amanecer.

─Es algo que tiene que pasar, Hotaru.

─Tienes razón.

─Anda, es hora de dormir, es tarde.

_**Continuará...** _


	10. Parte 9

# PARTE 9

─El siguiente paso es hacer un corte a todo lo largo de ─la explicación de la decano se vio interrumpida por la súbita entrada de un colega. El resto de los doctores ahí presentes mantuvieron respetuoso silencio─.... ¿Sucede algo? Estoy en medio de una demostración.

─Hay una llamada de la Dirección General para usted Doctora Mizuno ─contestó el recién llegado con apurado gesto. La mujer se disculpó con sus colegas de inmediato, el mensajero solo le esperaba─. Vamos, doctora, no tomara mucho tiempo.

─Vamos ─respondió con igual apuro. Debía ser algo importante como para que le llamaran desde la dirección del Centro de Investigaciones Médicas.

Caminaron un largo tramo a paso rápido hasta la sección más importante y elegante de toda la instalación. Pocas veces había entrado a esa parte del complejo. La primera vez cuando recién llegó y fue a dejar el resto de su documentación. Las siguientes veces fueron para...

─Oh ─Saeko se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de algo.

─¿Le sucede algo, Doctora Mizuno? ─preguntó el joven médico que le guiaba. Ambos siguieron caminando de inmediato.

─¿Acaso el Consejo aprobó lo que pedí? ─le preguntó de forma esperanzadora.

─Por fin tomaron una decisión, pero debe escucharla de boca de ellos.

Saeko entró a la gran sala después de que una secretaria se lo indicara. El corazón de la mujer latía agitadamente, estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta del Consejo.

─Muy buenas tardes ─saludó con cortesía a los tres directivos presentes.

─Buenas tardes, Dra. Mizuno. Tome asiento, por favor.

Saeko obedeció al instante y esperó pacientemente a que el hombre dijera algo más.

─Me alegra darle buenas noticias, Doctora Mizuno ─continuó con una gran sonrisa─. El Consejo ha aprobado su petición, puede traer a su hija a vivir aquí con usted mientras termina su especialización en éste Instituto. Ha hecho un trabajo tan excelso en el tiempo que lleva con nosotros, que pensamos de nuevo su petición. Podrá traer a su hija.

Saeko sonrió a más no poder.

*****

─Ami, por favor, ¿me lo explicas otra vez? No te entendí ─suplicó Usagi de graciosa manera. Sus amigas le miraban con resignación y Ami con un apenado y gracioso gesto.

─Claro, Usagi, puede que éste problema sea un poco confuso, pero en cuanto entiendas la fórmula básica el resto de los ejercicios se te harán más sencillos ─dijo amablemente.

─Eso si logra entenderte, es la sexta vez que le explicas ese problema ─musitó Rei con malicia, sin apartar su atención del cuaderno frente a ella.

Usagi puso una mala cara, Ami sonrió con nerviosismo al igual que Makoto y Minako... Empezaban a pelear otra vez. Aquello ya no era novedad pero siempre les resultaba sorprendente la ingeniosa manera en que ese par se las arreglaba para comenzar una discusión de la nada.

─¡Deja de molestarme, Rei! ─exclamó Usagi─, ¡además, le pedí ayuda a Ami, no a ti!

Rei le enseñó la lengua y siguió haciendo un resumen que tenía de tarea. Tenía una increíble cara de indiferencia y se veía demasiado graciosa. Usagi se molestó más.

─¡No sé qué vio Ami en ti si eres tan mala! ─le gritó casi al oído, a lo que Rei de inmediato reaccionó.

─¡Ese no es tu asunto, Cabeza de Bombón!

Ami se sonrojó ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa más nerviosa, mientras que Makoto y Minako negaban con la cabeza y, resignadas, continuaban con sus tareas. Por su lado, Rei y Usagi comenzaron una guerra de lenguas.

Gracias a Minako el resto del equipo se enteró del romance que había entre Ami y Rei. Nadie lo tomó a mal e, incluso, se emocionaron muchísimo de aquel romance como las enamoradas del amor que eran.

El teléfono se escuchó sonar en el pasillo, pero ninguna le prestó atención, nadie las molestaba ni las interrumpía cuando hacían sus deberes escolares. Alguien más contestó el teléfono.

─¡Ami, tienes una llamada, es tu mamá! ─le llamó Yuuichiro.

Ami se levantó al instante, bastante contenta, y corrió hasta el recibidor a contestar la llamada. Las demás le miraron con singular alegría. Le siguieron hasta el pasillo a una distancia apenas respetuosa, esperaban enterarse de la plática entre madre e hija, sobretodo al saber que la chica seguía extrañando muchísimo a su madre. Ami ya les confiaba bastantes cosas y se sintieron con la confianza de seguirle y escuchar un poco.

─¿Mamá?... Sí, soy yo. Me alegra mucho escucharte.

Todo comenzó con sencillas frases y saludos, poniéndose al día de cómo les estaba yendo a cada una. De pronto, Ami puso seria atención a algo que le explicaba su madre del otro lado de la línea. Se extrañaron. Ami palideció de manera visible, lo que asustó a las chicas.

─¿Eh?... No, mamá, nada de eso. Es sólo que ─sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa triste─, me tomaste por sorpresa. No lo esperaba ─escuchó otra cosa de parte de su madre y fingió un tono alegre─. Claro, estoy muy feliz. Sí, mamá... Comenzaré a prepararme, nos vemos. Gracias, mamá. Adiós...

Colgó lentamente el teléfono.

Todas permanecieron en tenso silencio, esperando que Ami dijera o hiciera algo. La joven miraba de manera ausente el teléfono, seguía pálida. Rei decidió acercarse, no soportaba verla así. le tomó el hombro.

─Ami...

Pero, de forma sorpresiva, Ami volteó y se abrazó fuertemente de Rei mientras comenzaba a llorar de manera silenciosa. La sacerdotisa, sorprendida, acunó dulcemente a su novia entre sus brazos. Las chicas estaban tan confundidas como Rei.

─Mamá espera por mi pasado mañana ─dijo entre sollozos─. Regresaré a Alemania...

─¡¿Qué?!

La sorpresa fue muy fuerte. Hacía un par de meses apenas que se habían reunido como equipo, Ami ya era parte de ellas y eran las mejores amigas, y ahora tenían que separarse. El resto de las chicas se habían encariñado mucho con Ami y, el que se fuera antes de lo planeado, fue triste de saber. Rei tenía un gesto muy raro por la noticia. No podía creerlo.

*****

Era de noche.

Rei tenía a Ami contra la cama y le besaba de una manera muy dulce y tierna, no habían dicho gran cosa desde la tarde. Después de que las chicas se fueran, Rei le dijo a Ami que quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible. Entraron al dormitorio de la sacerdotisa y fue ésta quien inició una larga sesión de besos.

La abrazó y se tiró con ella a la cama. Ami correspondió el gesto y se quedaron abrazadas mucho rato, demasiado. Después fue un desesperado beso que duró lo mismo que el abrazo. Ahí comenzaron a llorar de manera silenciosa.

─Te echaré mucho de menos, Ami ─le dijo, por fin, en cuanto rompieron el beso.

─Y yo a ti, Rei. Te amo.

Esta vez Rei le dio un beso en la frente. Entendía que Ami debía irse, lo aceptaba en cierta forma, pero era duro pensar que dentro de poco ya no estaría al lado de su persona amada. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Ami regresara a Japón por cuenta propia, siendo menor de edad debía estar al lado de su madre.

Por su parte, Ami estaba feliz de poder regresar con su mamá, pero sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón por tener que dejar a Rei y sus nuevas y queridas amigas. No quería dejarlas, pero a la vez deseaba regresar con su madre. Debía irse de Japón.

Rei hizo un intento por sonreír. Acercó su boca al oído de Ami y la abrazó más fuerte.

─Nos volveremos a ver, lo sé ─le dijo.

─Y tendremos todo el tiempo y el futuro para estar juntas y ─unas lagrimillas escaparon de sus ojos pero no por ello dejó de hablar─. Y no nos separaremos jamás.

─Jamás, Ami, lo juro.

*****

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto, Ami estaba a pocos minutos de tomar el avión. Su vuelo haría una escala en Estados Unidos y, ahí, Saeko Mizuno le estaría esperando para transbordar en el siguiente vuelo directo a Alemania.

─¡Te extrañaremos mucho, Ami-chan! ¡Waaah! ─lloró Usagi abrazándosele al cuello.

─Yo también las extrañaré ─contestó de manera dulce, sonriente.

─Tienes que cuidarte mucho y no dejar de entrenar, Ami ─le dijo Setsuna con un suave gesto.

─Te estaremos esperando aquí ─intervino Haruka, alborotando ligeramente el cabello de Ami en señal de cariño.

─Y, cuando regreses, quiero nadar de nuevo contigo ─Michiru le guiñó un ojo.

─Esto es para el camino, por que la comida del avión, si mal no recuerdo, te hace mal al estómago, ¿verdad? ─murmuró Makoto a su oído, metiendo una pequeña bolsa de galletas caseras a su chaqueta. Ella misma las había hecho.

─No olvides comunicarte con nosotras con tu pulsera ─dijo, ahora, la senshi del amor─, debemos seguir en contacto.

─Cuídate mucho, Ami-chan ─fue lo único que pudo decir Hotaru, la emotiva despedida le pegó.

Ami agradeció y asintió a las palabras de todas. Sólo faltaba Rei. Tomas miraron a la sacerdotisa en espera de que se despidiera. Rei apenas iba a abrir la boca, cuando...

─Pasajeros del vuelo 201 con destino a California, favor de abordar por la puerta 8 ─sonó una monótona voz femenina desde los altavoces.

─Tengo que irme ─dijo Ami con un suspiro. Se inclinó ante todas─. Muchas gracias por todo, prometo prepararme más, entrenar mucho y regresar en cuanto me sea posible ─se incorporó y fijó su mirada en Rei, ésta también le miraba, muda por el momento. Pero Ami no quería irse así nada más─. Rei...

─Ami...

─Te amo.

Ami caminó hasta Rei y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, no pudo resistirlo. Rei la abrazó y correspondió el beso de manera breve, de ser por ella no la dejaría ir y la tendría entre sus brazos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Se soltaron y Ami tomó su pequeña maleta, corriendo hasta la puerta de su vuelo sin mirar atrás.

─Yo... Yo también te amo ─respondió mentalmente Rei, luchando por reprimir las lágrimas.

Ami, ya en el avión, luchaba por hacer lo mismo.

─Algún día ─pensó Ami─, estaremos juntas de nuevo y para siempre...

*****

**Tokio de Cristal, siglo XXX**

Sailor Mars se encontraba sentada en el hermoso jardín trasero del Palacio de Cristal. Era una suerte que ese lugar aún estuviera intacto pese a los ataques enemigos. Cualquiera podía entrar al jardín real y llenarse de la paz que una belleza como aquella era capaz de dar.

Esperaba a alguien en particular. Había hecho una cita con alguien de quien había quedado prendada desde que le vio por primera vez. Se trataba de la senshi de Mercurio, que hacía muy poco tiempo había sido encontrada entre los ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal. La encontraron en buen tiempo, pues en una situación critica como esa qué mejor que todo el equipo estuviera junto.

Sailor Mercury, cuyo nombre civil era Ami Mizuno, era una joven doctora que se dedicaba a atender a la población herida después de los ataques, al igual que muchos otros doctores voluntarios. Su único poder era su conocimiento, talento en la medicina y la tecnología y su entregada dedicación. Eso era más que suficiente. Cierta ocasión, el enemigo atacó el hospital donde laboraba. Fue justo en ese momento que, asustada y desesperada por el ataque, la joven doctora despertó sus poderes y evitó que el enemigo destruyera el hospital.

Ante la explosión de poder, el resto de las senshi reaccionaron y fueron a buscar el foco de aquella energía. Por fin habían encontrado a la senshi faltante, Sailor Mercury.

Comenzó a practicar sus poderes, pero por falta de tiempo y por culpa de los ataques, no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido. Alguien comentó que, de haberla encontrado en el siglo XX junto con las demás, entonces podría estar a la par del resto de las senshi en cuanto a habilidades. La misma Mercury decidió (con aprobación de los Reyes) que Pluto le ayudara a arreglar ese detalle en el pasado y, con eso, ser de más ayuda en la pelea en su propio tiempo. Sin embargo, no debían cambiar del todo las cosas y quiso que su yo del pasado tuviera un entrenamiento intensivo con ayuda del resto del equipo. Pero no debía interrumpir sus estudios y preparación en Alemania, todo eso formaba parte de la Sailor Mercury de Tokio de Cristal.

Mientras todo eso pasaba y desde poco antes que Mercury tomara tal decisión, ésta llevaba una curiosa amistad con Mars. Rei se encargaba de ayudarle a entrenar con sus recién descubiertos poderes y, en cuestión de poco tiempo, despertó en ésta un cálido sentimiento, había atracción.

Hacía un par de días Rei le había declarado su amor a Ami y ésta pareció feliz de saberlo, le confesó sentir lo mismo que ella.

Ami no tardó en unirse a ella en el hermoso jardín del palacio.

─Lamento la tardanza, estaba revisando los sistemas de seguridad ─se disculpó Mercury, sentándose a su lado.

─Tranquila, no llevo prisa ─bromeó Mars, guiñándole un ojo y, enseguida, dándole un beso muy ligero en los labios─. ¿Crees que en el pasado también nos enamoremos como ahora?

─Estoy 100% segura que sí ─contestó Mercury con una sonrisa.

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalizado! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D ♥♥♥


End file.
